


The Negative

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Friends/Roommates to lovers AU, Lapdance, M/M, Marichat, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Pregnancy, Stripping, VIP room, adrienette - Freeform, started because of the song The Negative, stripperAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Alya and Kagami led Marinette into the night club that she had known about, but had never been in before. Her roommate worked there, but she was trying not to think about that. Just because she was there, did not mean that she would run into him. She didn’t want to see him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **I randomly heard the song The Negative from The Waitress Musical and wanted to write a story to it. It was really bugging me. So, I asked a friend of mine and she went do it.. LMAO. Then I went what if I did a Stripper AU. She then suggested Friends to roommates to lovers AU. I then thought about it and went what if I do all three?.... haha So, here you are. All 3! lmao. I hope you guys like it. It was eating at me. XD My friend suggested the first song on the list to me.**

Alya and Kagami led Marinette into the night club that she had known about, but had never been in before. Her roommate worked there, but she was trying not to think about that. Just because she was there, did not mean that she would run into him. She didn’t want to see him. She saw enough of him in their apartment prancing around in his skimpy outfits to last her a lifetime. It only made her want to pour bleach into her eyes and wish that she hadn’t seen it. 

He was her friend… not some man that she wanted to be with. Her friends had pressured her into going. They went almost every weekend and she always had some excuse to get herself out of it, but not tonight. Always had something miraculously come up and get in the way of seeing her roommate dance. 

“Who knows… Adrien might be here tonight.” Alya nudged Marinette in the arm as she ordered a drink at the bar. Her dress was skin tight and a burnt orange color that made her skin tone glow. But the brush of gold highlighter to her shoulders, collarbones, and face only accentuated it. 

“Yeah and I’ll wish I was blind. You know how he prances around our apartment in g-strings or tiny shorts, tails, cat ears… MASKS? Alya I can’t…” Marinette sighed as she downed a shot and ordered another. Her dress was red and tight in the bust, but flared out from her hips. The sleeves were off the shoulder and the sweetheart neckline only showed off her breasts more. 

“I mean how can you not look at that and not want to touch it. Have you seen that creature dance?” Kagami came up beside her and ordered a cocktail. Her rose gold dress reflected the lights in the club and hugged her curves. A strand of crystals hung down the open back and touched above her rounded behind to tease anyone standing behind her. 

“Well, no. I haven’t, but I can’t imagine he’s that amazing. You should see his ‘dance’ moves in our living room.” Marinette rolled her eyes and threw back her second shot. 

“Girl, you keep drinking like that and you’ll be in his lap instead of him in yours.” Alya giggled and ordered her a bottle of water, shoving it into her hands. 

“There is NO WAY!” Marinette flung her hands out in protest. “That my roommate is dancing anywhere near me. And I need something stronger than this water.” Marinette shoved the water back at Alya and ordered a cocktail. 

Alya looked at Kagami with an expression that said she’d believe it when she saw it. Alya kept the water for later. She knew that Marinette would eventually need it. 

“I can’t believe I let you two pull me into this place. Of all the damn clubs you could bring me to? Why the one he dances at?” Marinette groaned as they walked to a table. 

“Well, it’s the best club in the city and you haven’t seen him dance…” Kagami sat at the table and shrugged. 

“I already told you… I don’t want to see him dance.” Marinette sighed as she plopped down into one of the red velvet covered chairs. 

“Oh… I think you do. Whatever ‘dancing’ you saw in the living room? That’s not his real routine.” Alya nudged her with a smirk. 

Marinette shook her head and rolled her eyes. “How do you even know? Have you seen him dance in our living room? It’s atrocious. So childish. I can’t…” She flung her head into her hands as she hit her elbows on the round table. 

“If you had seen him really dance? Your panties would be on the floor or flying at that stage.” Kagami pointed at a rounded stage that had stairs leading down to the middle of the tables.

“Would you two just stop…” Marinette swatted at them to make them stop talking about her roommate in a sexual way. She didn’t want to think about him dancing or stripping. He was her friend and nothing more. 

“Marinette. You need… to see him.  _ Need _ ….” Kagami begged her as she took a sip of her drink.

“Kagami is right, M. There is no negotiating on this and you’re here now. So, sit still and watch.” Alya picked on her and she gestured to the stage.

“Does he know I’m here?” Marinette stared at Alya with an accusatory expression.

“I didn’t tell him. Did you?” Alya looked at Kagami and she shook her head. 

“Nope. Did you see him today?” Kagami drank another sip and stared at Marinette. 

“He left for work. That’s all I know. We don’t keep track of each other.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she took another sip. 

“Do you know what he was wearing for tonight?” Alya leaned over and picked on Marinette. 

“Are you for real? You’re about to see it and no. He left in black joggers and a black hoodie.” Marinette finished her drink and went to get up to grab another when  _ Filthy by Justin Timberlake _ began to play. 

Alya and Kagami grabbed her wrists and shoved her back down into her seat. “You’re not going anywhere. You’re going to sit here and watch.” Alya scolded her and as soon as she stopped struggling they relaxed. 

“Fine, but I don’t have to like it.” Marinette rolled her eyes and Alya passed her singles. 

“Trust me… He may be a roommate now… but after you see him move? You’ll be in his bed tonight.” Alya winked at her and Marinette made an irritated sound. 

“Yeah, okay.” Marinette snorted and watched as the red curtain opened to reveal a man in a black mask, a black leather collar with a golden bell, a black mesh short sleeve shirt, black joggers, matching tennis shoes, and a pair of cat ears sat in his blonde hair. 

He began shifting along the ground from one foot to the next in a fluid motion and grabbed the hem of his see through shirt and began to inch it from side to side to the beat, showing hints of his muscular abs as women cheered. He slowly inched his shirt up his body as he bodyrolled, arching his back. 

He let his shirt fall back down and shook his finger at the crowd as he smirked at them. Women whined and he touched the hem of his joggers and swayed his hips from side to side as he tugged on them with his hands, shifting the waistband from side to side. His hip bones peeked out with every shift of his hands, tugging them down a bit. He let them go and suddenly slid on his knees across the stage. 

Marinette watched him begin to roll his hips into the stage as he moved along it towards the stairs. He rolled his body and stood up to shift on his feet again, rolling his body to the beat. 

He grabbed the hem of his shirt again and inched it up his body, shifting it from side to side, until he pulled it over his head and threw it onto the stage. 

He turned to the side, ran his hand down his muscular pecs and along his abs as he rolled his body in time with his hand. 

Marinette’s mouth fell open as his hand slipped below the waistband of his joggers and he looked over at her as he winked and body rolled to the beat. 

He spun to face the crowd and slipped his hand out and ran it back up his body, biting his bottom lip. He began to run his other hand along his hip and rested it over his dick, rolling his hips with his head turned towards the crowd. His gaze fell on Marinette and she blushed as he ran his other hand down to the waistband. 

He began to sway his hips and inched his joggers down again from one side to the other, teasing the crowd as little by little he showed more skin. 

Marinette covered her eyes with the cash and Alya yanked her hands away. “Oh no, you’re not closing your eyes for one second!” Alya scolded her and heard her best friend let out a whimper. 

He shifted his feet and smoothly removed his shoes. Marinette had no idea how he did it without it looking unattractive, but somehow he had lost his shoes with ease. 

Chat turned away from the crowd and bent forward to ease his joggers down over his sculpted ass as he teased the crowd with the sway in his hips. 

Marinette wondered if it had always looked that sexy. She shook her head as she watched him kick his joggers to the side. 

He was left in very tiny leather pants that left little to the imagination. The curves of his ass hung out the bottom and the front only accented his cock more. Not to mention the straps that ran along the top of his ass only showed off his rounded cheeks more. Skin peeked out from keyholes and made Marinette’s heart skip. Her face grew hot and she found herself trying to cool herself down. 

Her friends smirked at her as Chat suddenly jumped to the ground in a slow body roll with one knee bent, slowly grinding into the floor. 

“Holy…” Marinette’s mouth fell open as he got back onto his feet and began shifting his feet with his fingers in the waistband of his tiny shorts. “He’s not gonna…” 

“Oh yes, yes he is.” Kagami smirked as she leaned over and touched the sides of Marinette’s face to keep her eyes on him. 

Chat spun to face them and slowly slid his hand down his body as he tapped his hand to the beat above the waistband on his shorts; while he rolled his hips and grabbed the back of his neck with his other hand. He flexed his bent arm and slowly yanked down his shorts, showing just above his dick. 

Marinette about lost her mind as he stared at her and did a short nod with his tongue between his teeth as he smiled at her. She hid her face in her hands as he brought his hand back up and tangled his fingers into his hair, shifting his feet back and forth to the beat. 

“Such a tease.” Alya giggled and nudged Marinette in the side. 

Marinette couldn’t even put words together. She didn’t even know if her brain worked anymore. Her drink was long forgotten and the cash in her hand was entirely crumpled. 

Chat brought his thumb to his lips as his other hand ran down his chest and along his abs. He bit the side of his thumb as he gripped the side of the shorts with his other hand. Chat let his thumb tug his bottom lip down slightly as he slowly drug it down his neck, between his pecs, and along his abs until it rested on the other side of his shorts. 

Women cheered and screamed as he inched them down his hips, letting them fall to the ground. He did a few fluid movements and they were slid across the stage, leaving him in a black g-string that had a cat head shaped keyhole cut out of the front. 

The base of his cock was barely visible as he smirked and winked at Marinette. He did a few quick steps and slid off the main stage to the smaller one that was in the middle of the tables. He began to slowly grind his hips into the ground with the beat and sat up on his knees, grabbing his hair as he bounced to the beat. Chat fell back onto his palms and rolled his hips to move across the stage. He stood up to do a front flip off the stage and body rolled up to a soon to be bride and her friends. 

He grabbed the back of her chair and straddled her hips, rolling his hips against her in a slow fluid movement with one hand behind his neck. The shocked woman slipped singles into his g-string and he winked at her as he left her to the next table. 

Marinette’s heart pounded in her ears as she watched him make his way to their table. 

“I don’t want this. Here.” Marinette shoved her money at Kagami and her friend pushed her hands back at her. 

“No, nope. Tonight is your night.” Kagami giggled and Marinette felt like she was going to die. 

It was too much for her and she didn’t know what to do. Her face felt hotter than before as she watched him turn away from a woman and roll his hips against her lap. The woman placed some cash in his g-string and he winked before he moved on to a man that was sitting with his friends. 

Chat got on his hands and put his feet on the wall beside the man’s head and rolled his hips, causing the man to fan himself with his cash. He slipped a few into the front of Chat’s g-string trying to gain a peek of what lied beneath and Chat quickly kicked off the wall and continued to walk toward Marinette and her friends. 

She knew her face gave her away as he walked up to Alya and gripped her chair to roll his hips on her lap. “Hey, Alya.” Chat smirked at her as she giggled and slipped some money into the strap of his g-string. 

“Guess who we got to come out?” Alya spoke over the music and Chat looked over at a trembling Marinette. 

Chat leaned down to whisper into her ear, “Thanks Als.” 

“Anything for a friend.” Alya winked at him as he slid over to Kagami. 

“Hey, Kagami.” Chat spun around to face away from her and put his hands on the back of his neck to sway his hips, giving her a full view of his sculpted ass. 

Marinette thought about how his ass really should be illegal. Why hadn’t it looked that amazing to her before? Why now? Her heart pounded louder as the alcohol hit her head and made her dizzy. 

He moved over to Marinette and took her hands in his. She bit her bottom lip as he took her hand to slowly touch his chest, sliding it down his abs to the front of his g-string as he rolled his body with her touch. He winked at her as she mindlessly slipped the cash into it. It was like she was out of her body and she lacked control of it. 

Chat let go of her hand and grabbed her hands to yank her up. She gasped as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his hips. He rolled his hips against her as he leaned back, balancing her on his hips. She grabbed onto his shoulders as he winked at her and set her down only to spin her around and grab her hips. He slowly ran his hand up her spine, causing her to bend forward. Chat grabbed her hips and slowly rolled his hips against her rounded behind through her red dress. She gasped as he snapped her back up, spinning her towards him. 

“Wanna come on stage with me for a moment?” Chat continued to dance against her. 

Marinette could do little but nod as he bit his bottom lip and released it from his teeth. Chat led her to the stage and suddenly slid her down onto the floor. Her chest rose and fell as he suddenly dropped down and rolled his hips into her. He body rolled and sat back on his heels, yanking her up onto his thighs. He rolled his hips against her and yanked her up onto him. Her breasts pressed against his chest as he rocked into her to the beat. 

She was in a daze as he softly laid her back down and straddled her body on his hands and knees. He slid up her body and rolled his hips into her face. Marinette couldn’t get any redder in the face as his heady scent intoxicated her and made her thighs tremble as her panties got wet. He was too close. Far too close. 

He sat back on his heels and ran his hand down his chest and abs until they reached between his legs, where he teased himself in front of her. Marinette was so so wrong. Her lips parted as the redness in her cheeks began to move down to her neck and chest. Chat slid down her body and rolled up onto his feet. He grabbed her hands and lifted her to spin her on the floor before yanking her to her feet. 

She stumbled and he caught her as someone brought up a chair for her. He helped her sit down and placed his hands on her thighs as he bent forward to roll his hips. 

“Are you okay?” Chat smiled at her beyond dazed expression. 

Marinette swallowed hard and nodded as he spun around to grind his ass on her lap. She looked over at Alya and Kagami, who were busy waving money at her to remind her of what she was supposed to be doing. She shook herself out of it the best she could and slipped more money into his almost non existent bottoms. 

He could tell that it was becoming too much for her and he turned around to pick up her hand and press his lips to the back of her knuckles. 

“Thanks for the dance, Marinette.” He helped her up in her daze and walked her back to her table as a person ran to move the chair. 

Chat pulled himself back up onto the stage, showing off his back muscles as he got onto it and collected his items from the stage. 

The crowd erupted as he walked behind the curtain to go to his dressing room. 

***

Marinette stole Alya’s drink and downed it. She leaned against the chair as she tried to calm herself. Her thighs trembled as she questioned everything in her life. 

“You’re not done yet.” Kagami slid her drink to Marinette and she grabbed it to down it, as well. 

“What?” Marinette gave her a shocked expression as she sucked on a maraschino cherry. 

“Oh girl… not even close. We got you the VIP room with him.” Alya winked and Marinette choked on her spit as she chewed the sweet candied cherry. 

“You didn’t… I don’t know if I can handle more. And I live with HIM!” Marinette chewed on the stem with a desperate expression.

“You can handle it.” The two girls spoke in unison as a pair of hands landed on Marinette’s shoulders. 

She slowly peered up with the stem between her lips as she held it with her thumb and index finger. Her gaze met a pair of emerald eyes behind a black mask. He was wearing his mesh shirt and the tiny shorts again. 

“Ready?” Chat winked at her and Alya handed him money. 

“Get him girl!” Alya screamed out as Chat took her hand and helped her towards the VIP rooms. 

Marinette peered over her shoulder and glared at the two women as Chat took her past black velvet curtains. 

“I really didn’t want to come tonight.” Marinette quickly spoke and Chat burst out laughing as he led her to sit down on the red velvet couch that sat in the dark room.

“I know, Marinette.” Chat smiled at her as she tried to get settled on the couch. “But I’m glad that you finally did.”

Marinette blushed and he walked over to a stereo to turn on  _ Tempo by Lizzo ft. Missy Elliot. _ The music started and she gripped the couch in her hands. She didn’t know if she could handle him dancing again, let alone stripping again. His dancing here wasn’t like what he did at home. At least not in their living room where she could see. 

Chat began body rolling and running his hand up his abs, pushing his shirt up his body for her. She swallowed hard and pressed her thighs together as he lost his shirt and slid on his knees towards her. He leaned back on one of his palms and started rolling his hips with one arm behind his head and she lost all coherent thought other than riding him in their apartment. 

He got up onto his knees and crawled towards her, grabbing her knees. Marinette gasped as he spread them and stood up between them. Her lips parted as she stared at him with a helpless expression. 

Chat turned between her thighs and barely sat on her lap as he rolled his hips against her. Marinette watched how his muscles moved with his movements and she struggled to not reach out and touch him. 

He turned to face her and put his hands behind his head and swayed his hips to the beat of the song. Marinette got lost in his hips as he grabbed her hands and climbed on her lap. He put her hands on his muscular pecs and slowly ran them down his abs as he rolled his body to the music. Her heart raced as he continued to slide her hands down his body, hooking her fingers into his shorts. 

He left them there and grabbed the back of the couch to bring his lips to her ear as he moved his body in a slow fluid roll that made her mind only think of what it would be like to be underneath him. 

Marinette worried her bottom lip and smirked as she slipped one of her hands down the front of his shorts and along his cock. Chat grabbed her hand and put it back on his shorts. Women often would try and touch him in ways that they shouldn’t. There was a no touch rule for the most part, but rarely was that followed by drunk customers. More so in the VIP rooms. He hated it when women would touch along his dick or ass, but he could only do so much to stop them. He needed to pay bills too. But a huge part of him didn’t want Marinette to stop exploring his body. There was something different about her touching him.

Chat stood up on the couch with his feet on either side of her and grabbed her hair to put her face near his cock as he rolled his hips in front of her eyes. Marinette blushed more as he began to slowly roll his hips in her face to the beat. 

She could barely hide the fact that she was aroused and into it. She pulled on his shorts and Chat pulled away from her before she saw more of him than most women got to see. 

Marinette licked her lips and raked her teeth along her bottom lip as he picked her up and sat on the couch with his hands on her hips. He rolled his hips with her on his lap and placed her hands on his chest. He heard her whimper and it only fueled him to do more. 

Chat stood up and laid her on the floor. She peered up at him as he stood by her head and suddenly dropped to the ground and grinded his hips above her face as he brought his head between her bent knees. She gasped as she was intoxicated by him. He sped his hips up and then slowed them down again. He kicked up onto his hands and bent his knees to slowly roll his hips to the beat and she tried to even her breathing, but it wasn’t working out in her favor. 

He landed on his feet and crouched down to move his ass to the beat. Marinette got lost in how his back moved when he danced. He rolled his body to stand up and he turned around to grab her hands and helped her up. 

Chat pulled her against his body and lifted one of her legs to roll his hips against her. She heard him breathing hard as sweat caused his bangs to be damp and fall in front of his mask. 

He picked her up and led her back to the couch. Chat sat her down on the couch and got back in her lap with his hands on the back of the couch. He tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her head back as he rolled his hips. 

Marinette ran her hands up his thighs, feeling his damp warm skin. She reached the tiny shorts and looked for how they came off. He swayed his hips and watched her hook her fingers into the waistband of his shorts. His cock flexed and she gasped as she realized that he was getting aroused. She hadn’t noticed that happening out on the stage, which for some reason shocked her. 

She swallowed hard as she peered into his eyes and slowly inched them down. Chat smirked as she pulled the front of his shorts down. His g-string was still on and hiding everything from her, causing her to whimper in protest. 

Chat leaned down to whisper in her ear. “You know you’re not supposed to touch.” 

Marinette ran one of her hands along his hardened length. “You don’t seem to mind.” 

Chat bit back a groan as she ran her fingers up and down his cock in slow strokes. He rolled his hips more in time with her touches than with the song, gripping the couch in his hands. 

Marinette slid his bottoms down more and teased him by pulling them down and then back up over and over again. She slid her hands along the band to his back and slipped her hands over his ass. She squeezed his ass in her hands and Chat tried to even his breathing as she touched him. 

She slid her hands over his hips and placed money into the band of his bottoms, holding him in place. Marinette ran her other hand between his thighs and he almost lost balance as she cupped him through the thin material. He bit back a groan as she ran her hand along him. 

“How come you don’t dance like this at home?” Marinette purred as she peered up at his helpless expression. 

His cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted as he rolled his hips into her hand. “I do. Just not where you can see.” Chat finally got the words out as she slid her hands up his body and grabbed his collar to bring him down to her level. He rolled his hips against her lap and she let her hands slide back down to the waistband of his shorts. Marinette pulled the waistband away from his pelvis and snuck a peek of what was beneath them. She groaned as she watched precum spill from the tip of his cock and slipped money down his pants, making sure to graze the back of her hand against his cock. 

It was warm, soft, and the way he growled from deep within his chest only made her want to see what other sounds she could get him to make. 

Part of her wondered if it was the alcohol talking or her overactive hormones. She swallowed hard and watched him get off her lap and sit beside her. 

Marinette watched him catch his breath and try to calm down. His chest rose and fell as she watched him. She bit her bottom lip and got up to sit in her lap, facing him. She wrapped an arm around his neck and ran her finger down his chest as she rolled her hips and teased him. “Is the kitty cat getting tired?” 

Chat chuckled and smirked as he suddenly threw her down onto the couch and rolled his hips between her thighs. “No, are you Purrincess?” 

“How many women touch you?” Marinette ran her hands along his shoulders as she tried to focus on him being her roommate and less on what he was doing, but the feel of his arousal between her thighs made that near damn impossible. 

“Besides you?” Chat winked at her and pulled her onto his lap, thrusting against her. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him through her dark lashes. “Yes?” 

“Many of them, but I try to stop them. Of course there is the occasional woman that won’t take no for an answer.” Chat rolled his eyes and lifted her to throw her onto her stomach.

He pulled her hips up and rolled his hips against her rounded behind. She gasped and gripped the couch as he worked her, causing the rest of her questions to fade away from her.

“But they pay well. I have bills. They don’t tell you that side often. About the women or men that take advantage of you because they believe you’re there for them alone and not because you have to be.” Chat pulled her back up by her hips against his body and rolled with her. He ran his fingers along her neck and gently leaned her head back against his shoulder as he whispered in her ear. “I get assaulted on a regular basis, but it’s part of the industry. The dark side of it. VIP rooms? No one’s watching you. You’re on your own. You know the amount of female strippers that are sexually assaulted in these rooms?” 

Marinette suddenly stopped seeing him the way that she had before. She felt pity for him as he sat back and put her on his lap again to move against her. 

“I had no idea.” Marinette swallowed hard as he turned her around to sit on his lap and face him. 

“Most people don’t. We don’t bring it up often. Ruins the fantasy, doesn’t it?” Chat burst out in a short laugh as he focused on her again. “Our time is almost up, Marinette. See you at home?” 

Marinette nodded as he helped her from the couch. He led her to the curtain and back towards the table. She stopped him with her hand on his chest. “Can you take me to the bar?” 

“Of course.” Chat smirked and took her hand to lead her to the bar. He walked up to Kim, who was busily shoving dirty empty glasses into a container to be cleaned, and winked at him. “Get this beautiful woman a drink. Any kind she wants and put it on my tab.” He tapped the bar with his index finger and kissed Marinette on the cheek before he left her to walk the floor. 

She peered over her shoulder and watched as a man grabbed Chat’s wrist and pulled him to face him with money in his hand. Chat smiled for him and took his wrist making him slide his money down his body and into the front of his shorts as he rolled his body. She turned away as he started to give the man a lap dance to remember. 

“What can I get you?” Kim grabbed her attention. He didn’t just want to assume that she wanted the same thing as before. 

Marinette shook herself out of it and ordered a drink and waited for Kim to pass her it. She smiled at the tall muscular man that had black bands around his biceps that matched the thick black bands of elastic that ran over his pecs and crossed in the back. His jeans were tight and contoured to his thighs. His hair was longer on top than on the sides and slightly hung in his face. 

“Thank you.” Marinette took the cocktail from him and walked back to her friends. 

She probably had enough to drink already, but she really just wanted to get drunk. Marinette found her friends getting lap dances as she sat down. 

“How was it?” Alya peered over at her and she shrugged as she brought her glass to her lips. “That good huh? Still think he’s just a roommate?” 

“Let me down this glass before we discuss this.” Marinette held up her index finger and she drank fast. Her head spun and she sank back into the chair and giggled. She made a note that she, for sure, had drank enough. “Are you guys spinning? Because this room is definitely moving in small… circles.” She spun her finger in the air and Kagami grabbed Chat’s wrist as he wandered by. 

Chat stopped and Kagami yanked him down so that she could talk into his ear. “Can you take Marinette home?” 

He peered over at Marinette and smirked. “She have too much fun?” 

“Just a little bit.” Kagami slurred and he nodded. 

“Let me just tell them that I’m leaving early, split my tips with Plagg, and then grab my stuff. Shouldn’t take too long.” Chat walked away as he peered over his shoulder to see Marinette become more coherent and grab a shot that was passing by on a tray, throwing it back. 

“Okay, okay. That’s enough.” Alya took the shot glass from her best friend and replaced it with the bottle of water from earlier. “Drink some water.” 

“I don’t want water… water is for bitches!” Marinette called out as she shoved the water away from her. 

“Well this bitch needs some water. C’mon.” Alya shoved the water back at her after she cracked it open. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and reluctantly brought it to her lips. She glared at her friend as she drank it. 

Chat came back around with his joggers and hoodie on. He had his black bag slung over his shoulder. Marinette grabbed a hold of his hoodie and pulled him towards herself. 

“Wanna dance for me again, hot stuff?” Her voice slurred as she bit her bottom lip and giggled. 

Chat leaned on the back of her chair with his forearm and bent down to smirk at her with a dangerous expression. “You know I’d love to Princess, but I think I should take you home first.” 

“I don’t want to go home… I’m having too much f- fun…” Marinette whined as Chat chuckled and peered over at her friends. 

“How about I let you take me home, hm?” Chat watched her play with his hoodie as she nodded with a sigh. 

“Sounds good.” Marinette purred as she felt herself sway. 

Chat stood up straight to scoop her up into his arms. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he made his way through the crowd. He paid his tab at the bar and winked at Kim as he made his way out of the club with Marinette in his arms. 

He walked over to his car and reached into his pocket for his keys. “Did you drive, tonight?” 

Marinette barely got the words out of her mouth, “No. Aly- Als- Al-”

“Alya drove?” Chat filled in for her and she slowly nodded. 

“Mm-hm.” Marinette kept her eyes closed as he unlocked his car and opened the passenger side door for her. 

He set her down in the seat and helped buckle her seatbelt before he closed her door for her. Chat ran his hand through his hair and took his mask off of his face. He sighed as he opened the driver’s side door and threw his mask into the back seat. 

“I need a drink.” Adrien put the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking space. 

“Oh good. Let’s drin- mo!” Marinette shouted out with her arms in the air, hurting her hand on the roof. 

Adrien burst out into laughter and pulled her hands down, kissing her knuckles. “You need to go home and nurse some water, while you sit on the couch.” 

“No…. You’re gonna part-y with- without me?” Marinette whined and he laughed harder. 

“No. I’ll be drinking next to you on the couch.” Adrien let her hand go and headed out into traffic. 

“Not the same….” Marinette complained and he shook his head as he took the next right turn.

Adrien pulled into the underground garage, parked, and helped her out. He led her to the elevator and pushed the button. They waited for the elevator and Marinette stared up at him as she clung to his hoodie. 

“How long have you been this sexy?” Marinette barely got the words out and Adrien smirked at her. 

“Depends. How much have you had to drink because the old Mari wouldn’t have said that to me.” Adrien picked on her and she tried to slap him but missed him entirely. 

“Stop…” Marinette giggled as the elevator doors opened and Adrien helped her inside. 

He pushed the button for their floor and waited with her leaning against him. The elevator felt like it was rocking beneath her feet and made her more dizzy. Her stomach leaped up her throat as the elevator stopped on their floor. She swallowed hard as the doors opened and Adrien helped her out of the cramped space. 

They walked down to their door and he unlocked it for them. Marinette stumbled through the door and sat on the white couch. She peered over at Adrien as he dropped his keys and wallet onto the table beside the door. 

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed her a glass of water, bringing it over to her. “Here. Drink this whole glass. I’m going to go take a much needed shower and then I’ll be back.” 

Marinette nodded as she took the glass and sipped it. Adrien walked through the apartment, grabbing the back of his hoodie with one hand to pull it over his head. 

He tossed it into his bedroom as he walked past it towards the bathroom. 

Marinette sighed as she relaxed into the couch, bringing the water to her lips again. The sound of the shower pulled her out of her thoughts and she set the water on the glass coffee table. She smirked and stood up, reaching behind her to unzip her red dress. She let it fall to her ankles and stepped out of it as she walked around to the minibar that sat in their apartment. 

She pulled out eight shot glasses and poured vodka into each one before she sat them on a black tray. Marinette carried them to the bathroom and opened the door, finding it unlocked. 

The sound of water hitting the floor of the shower only made her more curious. She set the tray on the sink and took up one of the shot glasses. Marinette walked up to the curtain of the shower and moved it slightly to the side, stepping in behind him. 

“What are you doing?” Adrien slowly turned to face her, reaching up to rinse his hair under the warm water. 

“Bringing the fun to you.” Marinette held out the shot glass and he slowly gazed down to see her rounded breasts, where she held the glass in her hands. 

Adrien took the glass from her and threw it back. “Can’t say I have ever drank in the shower.” 

“Well, now- you- have.” Marinette giggled as she poked him between his pecs with each word. “Another!” 

He watched her leave and grab a second shot glass. She came back into the shower and held it out to him. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Where are you getting these from?” 

“Doesn’t matter. Drink up!” Marinette shoved the glass at him and he shrugged, throwing it back. 

He passed it back as his chest and throat burned. He cringed at the taste and continued to shower as she left him alone again. 

Marinette came back with another shot and held it out to him. He smirked and put it between her breasts and put her hands on the sides of them to hold the glass in place. She blushed as he leaned down to grab the glass with his lips and tossed it back. 

Adrien passed her the glass and shook his head as he began to feel warm from the alcohol. “I can play your game.” 

Marinette felt heat pool between her thighs as she stepped out of the shower to grab another shot glass. She heard the shower turn off and watched him fling the curtain open to reach for his black towel. 

Adrien dried his hair and body off, wrapping the towel around his hips. He stepped out of the shower and took the shot glass from her hand as he passed by her and knocked it back, walking down the hallway to his bedroom. 

Marinette grabbed the tray and made her way towards him. He hadn’t closed his door like he usually did as she caught him dropping his towel. He smirked over his shoulder at her and waited for her to come in. 

“You want to sit down?” Adrien sat on his bed and waited for her to sit beside him. 

Marinette sat down with the tray in her lap. Adrien scooped up two shots and did one after the other. He set them down and picked up the last two, throwing them back until the rest of the glasses were all empty. The room spun and he cleared his throat as he laid back on his bed with a sigh. 

She giggled, set the tray beside her, and laid back next to him with her knees brought up. “What’s was it like dancing for me?” She turned on her side and ran her hand along his thigh. 

“You really want to know?” Adrien smirked at her as he put his hands behind his head and peered at her. 

“Yes.” Marinette giggled as she ran her fingertips to his hip and over his pelvis to graze his soft skin. 

She watched his cock begin to harden and flex as she teased him with her fingers. His chest rose and fell as he tried to think past the fog of the vodka. 

“Better than dancing for others tonight.” Adrien sighed as she ran her fingertips up along his abs. 

“Better than others?” Marinette became super interested in what he had to say. 

Adrien wrapped an arm around her lower back and pulled her closer. “I’d rather have your hands on me than others, Marinette.” 

Marinette caught herself with a hand on his chest and swallowed hard as her cheeks became hot. “Oh.” 

“But then again… I dance like a small child and annoy you with my skimpy outfits in the house.” Adrien picked on her and she squeaked. 

“You did- didn’t walk- talk- well- tell me that you could dance like  _ that _ .” Marinette scolded him and he chuckled. 

“You think I want to dance dirty all of the time? Sometimes it’s easier to have a little fun once in awhile.” Adrien smiled at her and brushed her wet hair from her face. “So, what made you get undressed and interrupt my shower with liquor?” 

Marinette blushed and rolled on top of him. She sat on his hips and touched his chest with her fingertips. “I don’t know. Something about tonight made me think of you differently.” 

“Oh really? Am I no longer just a friend and roommate? Sorry, your stripper roommate?” Adrien rolled his eyes and ran his hands along her thighs. 

She softly mewled as he caressed her skin. “I don’t know, am I?” 

“Your hands are telling otherwise.” Adrien peered at her through his lashes as she ran her fingers along his nipples. “Also, the fact that you’re sitting on me naked would be another clue. Or is that the alcohol talking?” 

Marinette smirked and leaned down to press her breasts against his chest. “I don’t know. What about you?” She brought her lips close to his as she searched his expression. 

“I think…” Adrien rolled her onto her back and settled between her thighs. “You secretly want your roommate and dancer.” 

“Oh yeah?” Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head with a smirk. 

“Mm-hm… especially because you happen to be in my bed.” Adrien brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. 

She moaned and parted her lips as he pulled away from her slightly to peer into her seductive gaze. He ran the warm tip of his tongue along her bottom lip and flicked her top one, causing her to softly moan again. She darted her tongue out to meet his and he pressed his lips against hers as she pulled him closer. 

He moaned against her lips as he rolled his hips against hers. She gasped as she felt his cock press against her entrance. Adrien swirled his tongue around hers and brushed his lips against hers as he slid his hand up to caress her breast in his hand. He pinched her nipple between his index and thumb, causing it to harden. Adrien gently tugged on it as he continued to kiss her. 

Marinette arched her back and slid her hands down his back until she reached his muscular ass. She gripped it in her hands and dug her nails into his muscles. Adrien groaned and slowly entered her tight entrance. 

She broke the kiss to gasp as he stretched her open. Her hand flew above her as she gripped the grey comforter in her fist. Marinette kept her sapphire eyes locked on his emerald ones as he slipped deeper within her. 

Adrien let out a groan as he ran his hand down her side and gripped her hip. She let out a moan as she tilted her head back in ecstasy. 

“Holy- fuck.” Marinette gasped the words past her lips as he slowly rolled his hips into her like he had done prior in the club. “You dance like-”

Adrien chuckled as he bent down to bite her neck. “Like I fuck? Yes, I do.” 

“Yes…” Marinette couldn’t focus as she closed her eyes, parted her lips, and let out a loud moan while he sucked on her neck and nibbled on it. 

He slid his hand up her thigh and shoved it up to bury his cock deeper. She gasped and clutched at his back, raking her nails down it. He let out a loud groan as he rolled them over so that she was on top. Adrien gripped her hips as she slowly rolled her hips. Her mind flashed back to the dance that he gave her as she rose and fell on his hips. 

He ran his hands down to her calves and gripped them with his nails, raising his hips to meet her movements with his own. He watched her arch her back and moan as she rode him. Adrien took her hands and helped hold her up as she got on her feet and began to bounce up and down. 

He groaned as she gripped his hands hard. She dropped back down to her knees and he slid his hands back to her hips, guiding her. She panted and moaned loudly as she gripped his pecs in her hands and ran her thumbs along his peaked nipples. Adrien watched her through his lashes before he pulled her down into a kiss. 

Marinette continued to roll her hips as she ran her tongue along his. Adrien groaned and dug his nails into her hips as his lips and tongue brushed against hers. His thighs shook as he got closer. He could feel her whole body tense up and tremble. 

Adrien broke the kiss and sat up slightly to bring one of her nipples into his mouth. He licked, sucked, and nibbled along her peaked nipple. Marinette trembled and panted with her eyes closed as she felt his hand slide up to pinch and tug on her other nipple. 

“Ah… God… I’m gonna- ah! Adrien!” Marinette couldn’t coherently put words together as she heard him breathing harder and moaning along with her. 

He was just as close as she was. He rolled her back beneath him and she wrapped her legs around her waist to keep him against her as he rolled his hips. 

She watched him as his lips parted and dug her nails into his back muscles while he dug his nails into the comforter as they both fell over the edge in unison. They rode out their orgasm and panted, trying to catch their breaths. 

Adrien pulled out and rolled over to lay beside her. She sighed as she stared at his ceiling in bliss. Adrien touched her hip and pulled her close to him. She rested her hand on his chest and softly hummed as he wrapped an arm around her. They didn’t say anything as they slowly drifted off to sleep. 

***

  
  


Marinette nearly tripped as she ran up to Alya and Kagami at the small cafe near her apartment. She had an arm over her chest and her fingernail between her teeth as she waited to talk to them. She yanked them away from the cafe for a moment. 

“What is your deal, girl?” Alya stared at her anxious best friend. 

“I’m late.” Marinette gasped out and Kagami stared at her confused. 

“You’re on time.” Kagami stared at her phone and Alya nudged her. 

“I don’t think she means to our lunch date.” Alya rolled her eyes at her. 

“Oh… Wait! Oh, my, God!” Kagami freaked out and covered her mouth. “When?” 

“It was only one night… Doesn’t mean I’m pregnant right? My body could just be playing a trick on me.” Marinette awkwardly giggled and suddenly grabbed Alya’s upper arms and shook her. “Right? Oh… tell me I’m being stupid and overreacting!” 

Alya sighed and tried to get her thoughts straight. “When did it happen and what happened?”

Marinette blushed and tapped her index fingertips together. “Remember when you two took me to the club… and I got dances from… Chat. And… then I got wasted. And then…” 

“HA! I knew you’d end up in his bed!” Alya pointed at her and Marinette gripped her bangs in her fists and groaned. 

“How did I get myself into this mess? It was one drunk night and that stupid red dress! And you two! You two made me go to that damn club!” Marinette blamed them as she began to pace. “Why did you let me drink? Why did you let him dance for me?” 

“Was it at least good?” Kagami nudged Marinette and she sighed as she slumped onto a bench. 

“Yes… He fucks like he dances.” Marinette gave in as she pressed her thighs together. “Best sex I have ever had.” 

“Oh shit. Alright, well… either way you have to take a test. You’ll never know unless you do. We’ll stay with you. Forget lunch. Let’s go to the store… and…” Alya touched Marinette’s shoulders with her hands.

“NO! NO WAY! I DON’T WANT TO KNOW!” Marinette flung her arms out and Kagami sat down and put an arm around her after Alya let her go. 

“It’s going to be okay. We’ll figure this out. It could be a negative. You never know.” Kagami smiled for her and tried to see the positives in the whole ordeal. 

“Adrien is going to FLIP!” Marinette cried out as she slammed her elbows onto her thighs. 

“He won’t flip if he doesn’t know… and if it’s negative then he doesn’t have to know.” Alya winked at Marinette and she groaned. 

“I feel wrong not telling him. I mean I got him drunk.” Marinette cried out and both of the girls were shocked. 

“You got him drunk?” Kagami giggled and watched her nod. 

“How?” Alya became curious as she watched Marinette sigh and look down as her thighs. She fell against the back of the bench. 

“Vodka.” Marinette mumbled as she tried to hide. 

“How many shots?” Kagami giggled as she became curious. 

Marinette groaned and held up eight fingers. 

“Well, he probably doesn’t remember it.” Alya burst out laughing and Marinette looked up at her. 

“Oh no… he does. Trust me.” Marinette thought about how many times he passed by her to pull her against him and capture her lips. How many times he held her close. How many times he ambushed her in the kitchen while she cooked or baked. There wasn’t a moment that they didn’t have their hands on one another. They did everything but have sex. 

“What do you mean?” Kagami stared at her and Marinette grumbled under her breath. 

“He can’t keep his hands off me and neither can I.” Marinette wanted the Earth to swallow her whole. 

“Maybe his parts don’t work.” Kagami shrugged as they helped Marinette up. “Wouldn’t that just be  _ miraculous _ ?” 

“Seriously, Kagami?” Alya scolded her and took Marinette’s hand. “C’mon girl, let’s go get you a test. It’ll be fine. I’m sure it’ll be negative.” 

Marinette sighed and took a deep breath. “Okay. Let’s go. I still can’t believe I let myself be so stupid!” 

“It’ll be okay.” Kagami smiled and they walked down the street to a drugstore.

“Don’t let me drink ever again.” Marinette begged them as they stepped into the drugstore. 

They wandered down the aisles and found the family planning aisle. Marinette looked over the millions of tests. 

“Blue or red?” Kagami looked over the different brands. 

“I heard blue ones can give false positives. So, I’d go red.” Alya shrugged and Marinette began to panic again. 

“Great… red… like that damn dress.” Marinette cursed under her breath and the girls sighed. 

“Would you focus on the negative possibility? You haven’t even done it yet and you don’t know yet.” Alya rolled her eyes and grabbed a random red test. “Here let’s go.” 

The girls led her to the register and paid for it. They walked out and headed to Alya’s apartment. 

“We’re not going to mine?” Marinette whined and the girls looked at her. 

“You do know Adrien lives there. Do you want him to find the test in the trash can? Even if it’s a negative he’ll have some questions.” Alya put her foot down and Marinette gave in as they headed to her friend’s place.   
They walked into Alya’s apartment and the girls shoved her into the bathroom with the test. Marinette shoved the box at Kagami. “I can’t do it.” She shoved her hands over her eyes. 

“Here. I’ll open it for you.” Alya grabbed the box and ripped it open. 

She took the test out and passed it to Marinette; while she shoved the instructions at Kagami. “Read the directions!” 

Kagami sighed and began to read. “Do not stick the test into your vagina.” 

“Are you fucking serious?” Alya rolled her eyes and grabbed the directions from her. She read that line and scoffed. “What dumbass would… Oh never mind.. Why ask?” She shoved the instructions back at Kagami. 

“With the test window aimed away from you, angle the test and pee on it for five seconds. Then replace the cap and set it on a flat surface for three to ten minutes. Do not read it past the ten minutes mark. Oh! You can use a sterile cup too. If you want.” Kagami became excited and Marinette began to panic again. 

Alya gave Kagami a weirded out expression and shoved Marinette into the bathroom. “Look, we’ll be here. Just focus on it being negative.” 

Marinette nodded and swallowed hard as she took a deep breath. “One line.” 

“One line.” Both of the women smiled as she shut the door. 

Alya rubbed her forehead with her finger and thumb as she waited for her. 

Marinette paced back and forth as she took a deep breath. “But it was only one night!” 

“Only takes one night, Marinette.” Kagami called through the door and Marinette undid her jeans and sat down. 

She stared at the test in her trembling hands and took the cap off. 

“You can do it. It’ll be okay. Either way you have to do it.” Alya called through the door as she pressed her hands against the door. 

“Fine!” Marinette gave up and tried to remember the steps that she had been told. 

The girls waited a few minutes and then spoke in unison. “Did you do it yet?” 

“I’m frickin’ waiting! It’s on the damn sink! Jesus!” Marinette cursed as she flushed the toilet and redid her jeans. 

She walked to the sink and washed her hands before she flung the bathroom door open. Marinette stared at two eager women and groaned as she busted past them to sit on Alya’s couch. 

The girls followed her as Marinette held her phone in her hand. She watched the timer tick by and tapped her foot on the ground. 

“What do you think he’ll say if you are?” Kagami’s mind began to wander and Alya kicked her in the shin. 

Marinette wailed as she threw her hands up and held her hand in her hands. “He works tonight. Could you imagine what he would do if he came home to me being like hey, Adrien… by the way I’m having your baby because of one night of being a dumbass and getting you drunk!” She wanted to cry as her heart sped up and leapt into her throat. “We can barely afford our apartment! How will we pay for a baby?” 

“Stop. Just calm down. You don’t know for sure.” Alya held her in her arms as Marinette’s phone began to go off. 

“She will now…” Kagami spoke under her breath and Alya kicked her again. “OW!” 

Marinette covered her face and whimpered. “I can’t look. You two look!” 

Alya stood up with Kagami and held their hands out to her. “Alright, let’s go look together. As a team.” 

Marinette took their hands and walked with them to Alya’s bathroom. She took a deep breath and all three of them looked down at the test. 

“Shit.” All three of them cursed as two red lines stared back at them. 

Marinette grabbed the test and sat on the toilet lid with the test in her lap. Tears came to her eyes as she ran her hand over her stomach. “What am I going to do? What am I going to say? What do you say?” Marinette burst into tears as her stomach felt sick from her nerves. 

“Well, you said he was working. So, you have time.” Alya tried to reason with her. 

“We could go… to his work.” Kagami suggested as she stared at Marinette. 

“There is no way I’m telling him at work. What am I going to do? Walk up to him while he’s giving a girl a lap dance and go, hey… Adrien. Guess what? You’re going to be a father.” Marinette made fun of herself and the situation; while the girls cringed.

“Why don’t you wait for him to come home and then tell him?” Alya suggested and Marinette swallowed hard. 

“It’s so hard. Why is this so hard?” Marinette sobbed as she panicked again. 

“Okay, take a deep breath and let’s think about this. What is the worst that he would do?” Kagami stared at the two girls and Alya glared at her. 

“The obvious would be for him to leave and move out.” Alya rolled her eyes and attended to their worried friend. “Look, just bake something for him and take a deep breath. Then when he gets home… tell him. It’ll be okay. Even if he runs? You still have us.” 

Marinette took a deep breath and nodded as she stood up, becoming determined. “I’ll see you girls later. Thank you.” She hugged them both and threw the test away. She took the second test from Alya before she left the bathroom.

She made her way out of the apartment and down the street to the store to grab what she needed to make pain au chocolat. 

***

Adrien walked through the apartment door and was hit with the scent of freshly baked bread and warm chocolate. He let his bag fall to the ground as he found Marinette in the kitchen wearing a pink vintage dress with white lace edging and a white apron. She pulled out a baking sheet of pain au chocolat and he walked up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist as she set it down on the counter. 

He kissed her cheek and smiled, “Did you make those for me? Because you know they’re one of my favorites.” 

“I need to talk to you.” Marinette worried her bottom lip and played with her oven mitts. 

“Okay.” Adrien let her go and turned the oven off. He led her over to the couch and Marinette stopped him for a moment. 

“Are you sure you don’t want one of those first? To ease the… thing I have to tell you about.” Marinette sat down with him and he raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Somehow I think it’d probably be best if I didn’t eat something for now.” Adrien took her hands in his. 

“I- Remember when we got drunk…” Marinette worried her bottom lip and didn’t meet his eyes. 

“Which time?” Adrien tilted his head because they had drank more than one night recently. 

“The night that you danced for me.” Marinette slowly gazed up at him. 

“Yes. I remember, Marinette. What about it?” Adrien became confused as she stood up and grabbed his hands. 

“Where are we going?” Adrien stood up and let her drag him down the hallway. 

Marinette didn’t say anything and his heart raced in his chest as she led him into the bathroom. Adrien swallowed hard as she pulled him up to the sink and gestured to the white stick that was sitting there. 

Adrien searched her broken gaze and picked it up with a trembling hand. He flipped it over and his eyes widened as two red lines stood out. 

“But it was one night. And we were drunk. And-” Adrien ran a hand through his hair as she worried her bottom lip and broke down into tears. “No, wait. Mari…” Adrien threw the test into the sink and wrapped his arms around her. 

“I am so so sorry. I am so sorry that I was so careless and stupid. And drunk!” Marinette burst out and Adrien just held her, running his fingers through her hair. He smelled of smoke and alcohol; which didn’t sit right with her. Not that it ever did smell pleasing on him, but something about it comforted her and felt familiar. 

“Don’t apologize when I’m just as guilty, Marinette.” Adrien shushed her as he rocked her back and forth. “Look, we’ll figure it out. Promise. I love you. I’ve always loved you. I was ecstatic when I saw that Alya and Kagami finally got you to come in. I chose to drink. I chose to touch you. I chose to let you touch me. I chose this. Okay? I could have stopped you at anytime. Please calm down. It’ll be okay.” 

“We don’t have the funds…” Marinette burst out into more tears and Adrien soothed her with his hand on her back. 

“No one is ready to have a baby no matter how much you plan and save, Marinette. But you and I? We got this. I’ll just have to work a little bit harder. Maybe get a second job. But that’s okay because this baby and you are so very worth it.” Adrien touched her chin and tilted her head up so that her gaze met his warm one. “I am yours. Forever and always. No matter what.” 

“Okay. I believe you. Just don’t run.” Marinette let more tears fall. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, baby.” Adrien smiled and leaned down to capture her lips. 

**Songs I wrote to:**

** [Filthy by Justin Timberlake](https://youtu.be/r1X99DZgcIU) **

** [Tempo by Lizzo ft. Missy Elliot](https://youtu.be/Srq1FqFPwj0) **

** [Between You and Me by One Bit and Louisa](https://youtu.be/3JPWE5VDOGQ) **

**[The Negative from The Waitress Musical ](https://youtu.be/Rrq3i1ELNis)(what started this whole thing, haha)**

** [I Am Yours by Any Grammer](https://youtu.be/qOAiw54saOw) **

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Because so many have asked for more... haha I've decided to add more to this.**

Marinette laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling as she remembered how they got closer. How they got to where they were since the night that she had seen him dance. How they had woken up in each other’s arms. She gripped her pillow to her chest and giggled at the memory. 

***

_ The sunlight shined over their faces and Marinette stirred, clutching her head in her hand. Her head hurt, her stomach rolled, and she felt like the bed was spinning. It was a ride that she wanted off of. She rolled off of Adrien and shoved the blanket over her face as she whined.  _

_ She heard stirring beside her and squeaked as he rolled over and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he complained. The scent of his body wash intoxicated her as he held her closer. Her heart pounded in her chest as she realized what had happened the night before.  _

_ Marinette groaned as her stomach rolled again and she closed her eyes to try and stop the spinning, but it didn’t help. She shoved his arm off and stumbled to the bathroom, causing him to wake up.  _

_ Adrien groaned and held his head as he sat up, hearing Marinette in the bathroom. He got up and slipped on a pair of grey joggers, stumbling to the bathroom.  _

_ “Don’t look at me. I’m gross.” Marinette brushed her hair over her head to get it out of her face as she clutched the toilet.  _

_ “Hang on.” Adrien walked away with half open eyes to grab her some of her clothes.  _

_ He went into her bedroom and walked over to her armoire. He pulled out a pair of pink pajama pants and one of her white tanks. He came back to her and set them on the counter. He watched her lean over the toilet again and he kneeled behind her to gather her hair out of the way.  _

_ “I’m so sorry.” Marinette was in tears as he rubbed her back.  _

_ “It’s really okay. It’s not new. I’ve seen you sick before.” Adrien shrugged as he drew letters and pictures on her back.  _

_ “Yeah but this is different, Adrien. We slept together last night.” Marinette wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet as she tried to stand.  _

_ “And?” Adrien helped her into the shirt and pajama pants. _

_ “What do you mean and? It’s a big deal.” Marinette washed her hands and brushed her teeth.  _

_ “Not really. Unless you make it one.” Adrien shrugged as he grabbed his own toothbrush to brush his teeth.  _

_ “God… today is going to be a long one if I still feel this bad.” Marinette rinsed out her mouth and walked out of the bathroom to lay down on her bed.  _

_ “Speak for yourself. I work tonight.” Adrien groaned as he flopped down beside her on her bed with his hands behind his head.  _

_ She looked at him from the side with a shocked expression that he was on her bed in the first place. He smirked at her from the side and ran his fingers along her forearm. Marinette stared at him as he gently touched her.  _

_ “How can you act like everything is fine?” Marinette’s voice came out desperate. She wanted his ability to let go, but right now all she wanted was the greasiest food that her small amount of money could buy.  _

_ “Well… I can either freak out that I fucked my best friend or… I can go with the flow.” Adrien shrugged as he slowly rolled onto his side. “Which would you rather do?”  _

_ “Right now… I just want to eat the fattiest and greasiest thing possible.” Marinette groaned as she flung her forearm over her eyes. “Then talk to me.”  _

_ Adrien chuckled and groaned as he slowly got up from her bed. “Your wish is my command, Princess.”  _

_ “And don’t call me princess!” Marinette called after him as he left her room waving her words away. She groaned and held her head as the pain from yelling kicked in.  _

_ Adrien came back into her room and sat on the edge of her bed with his phone in his hand. He unlocked it and ignored all of the texts and missed calls from Plagg and his father. “Alright… we have…” He began to rattle off food places that delivered.  _

_ “None of those sound appealing.” Marinette groaned as her stomach flipped.  _

_ “Pizza?” Adrien suggested as he leaned back onto an elbow and stared at her with his hair falling in front of his eyes.  _

_ Marinette worried her bottom lip as she got lost in his gorgeous emerald eyes. Her cheeks flushed and Adrien smiled at her.  _

_ Adrien chuckled, “What? What did I do?” _

_ Marinette slowly shook her head and cringed at the way the room spun faster. “Nothing. Pizza works.”  _

_ Adrien smiled and laid down with his head on her arm and his knees bent. His messy soft blonde hair tickled her face and she pulled her face away from him as she softly giggled. She ran her fingers through his hair to push it down.  _

_ He scooted closer on purpose and gently shook his head to tease her with his long hair again. She fought his hair with her hands as he picked on her. She watched him open the pizza shop website and hit ‘build a pizza’.  _

_ He held his phone to the side so that she could see it as he crossed his ankle over his thigh. “So, what should we put on it?”  _

_ “Cheese.” Marinette weakly spoke as she closed her eyes and ran her fingers along his scalp.  _

_ “Well, that’s a bit obvious. What else? Do you have a meat preference? No meat?” Adrien let a soft sigh escape as she massaged his head with her fingers.  _

_ She got lost in how soft his hair was between her fingers. “Meat sounds good. All the meats.”  _

_ Adrien burst out laughing so hard it shook the bed. “How about pepperoni and… bacon? Bacon…” Adrien got lost in the thought of bacon and Marinette burst out laughing. “What? This man does not… get to indulge often. Let this man eat bacon.”  _

_ Marinette laughed harder as she tugged on his hair and gently sat up. She peered down at him and he looked up at her. “Did I say that this man… can’t have bacon? Shove bacon on there. I don’t care.”  _

_ “What about sausage?” Adrien ran his thumb down the list.  _

_ “Adrien, just put all the greasy things on it.” Marinette ran her fingers through his hair again.  _

_ “Okay.” Adrien began to add on various meats and then hit ‘next’. “What veggies do you want? Any?”  _

_ Marinette thought for a moment and tapped her bottom lip. “No. I think I’m good with just meat on it, honestly. Unless you want vegetables on it.”  _

_ “I’m okay.” Adrien hit the next button and stared at all the extras that you could get. “Any of this?”  _

_ “I’m good.” Marinette giggled as he ran his thumb down pastas, desserts, and drinks.  _

_ Adrien hit the button to pay and then grabbed his wallet from his pocket and opened it to grab his card. He began to type in his full name when Marinette stopped him.  _

_ “I feel bad having you pay.” Marinette touched his hand and gave him a concerned expression.  _

_ Adrien grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. “It’s okay. I offered. I don’t mind paying.”  _

_ “But our rent and the other bills…” Marinette began to stress out and Adrien burst out laughing.  _

_ “You think one pizza is going to mess with the bills?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.  _

_ “It would for me.” Marinette grumbled under her breath as Adrien softly smiled at her.  _

_ “We’ll be fine. I work tonight. It’ll be well replaced by the first dance. Trust me.” Adrien let her hand go and continued to type in his card information. He hit pay and then put his card away. “There. Now, let’s go get you water and some pain killers. Is your head dying?”  _

_ “Thank you.” Marinette watched him get up and her fingers slipped from his hair as he held his hand out to her. “Why are you being so nice to me?”  _

_ “Am I not supposed to be?” Adrien raised an eyebrow as he became confused.  _

_ “No, I just. Why isn’t this awkward for you?” Marinette sighed as she slowly sat up and took his hand.  _

_ “I told you. I could freak out that I fucked you or I could go with it. I’m choosing to go with it. But… that may be because I was interested in you well… before I danced for you and had you in my bed versus you, who only saw me as a friend and a silly dancer.” Adrien picked on her again as he began to dance like a dork by spinning in a circle and sliding back and forth with his fingers sliding past his eyes. He grabbed his bent knee and put a hand behind his head as he wiggled in a circle.  _

_ “Okay, stop. Oh my god.” Marinette burst out laughing as he began to run in place as he pushed his hands out and back into his body to some invisible beat.  _

_ “Am I done making a fool of myself yet? Could you imagine me stripping and dancing like that?” Adrien burst out laughing as he stopped and led her out to the kitchen. “I’d get no tips. Weird looks? Hell yeah, but no tips. Unless cute and dorky was their type.” He leaned into her and wiggled his eyebrows.  _

_ “Oh lord.” Marinette giggled harder as they walked into the kitchen.  _

_ Adrien reached up and grabbed painkillers from a cabinet and filled a glass with water. He walked over to Marinette, who had sat on a barstool.  _

_ “Here you go.” He set the water and pills down in front of her.  _

_ Marinette let go of her head to grab the pills and toss them back with some water. “Thank you.” She peered up and watched him take some too.  _

_ “You’re welcome.” Adrien smirked at her and leaned against the counter with his hand gripping it. “So, did you want to talk about last night? You seem like you want to with how much you’re asking about how I’m handling it.”  _

_ “Kind of? I- I’m not sure how to feel about you.” Marinette worried her bottom lip as she watched him kick off the counter to walk towards the island that she was sitting at.  _

_ “Wanna start with before you ended up at the club that I work at and go from there?” Adrien leaned on the island and smiled at her.  _

_ “I usually have an excuse for not going to the club to see you dance. I always had an excuse. Whether it was real or not.” Marinette sighed as the doorbell rang.  _

_ “Hang on.” Adrien grabbed cash out of his wallet and went to answer the door.  _

_ Marinette sighed as she gripped her hair in her fists. She sighed as she heard the door close and heard the sound of the box hit the top of the island. Adrien opened it and the scent of freshly baked pizza filled the room.  _

_ “Alright, so you usually have an excuse to not see me work. I already know that.” Adrien chuckled as he pushed the box of pizza towards her.  _

_ Marinette sat up and ripped a piece off. Adrien spun the box and grabbed his own piece. She sighed and took a small bite, testing whether she really wanted to eat.  _

_ “I do. I did. But for some reason that night I failed to think of one.” Marinette rolled her eyes and took another bite.  _

_ Adrien took a bite of his pizza and thought about all of the times that he had heard her make excuses. It was always about designing something or about her awful retail job.  _

_ “Maybe it was because I really wanted to see my friends?” Marinette peered up at him with flushed cheeks.  _

_ “If I tell you what I think? I don’t think you’ll like it.” Adrien softly chuckled and took another bite of his food.  _

_ “What is it?” Marinette took another bite of her pizza and waited for him to finish chewing.  _

_ “I think you were curious if I really did dance like an idiot on that stage. Curiosity got the better of you.” Adrien smirked at her and she gave up.  _

_ “I was curious about how you danced. I just made a big deal out of it to my friends to hide it.” Marinette worried her bottom lip as her face felt hotter. _

_ “Mm….hm…” Adrien nodded as he ate more. He swallowed and smiled at her. “I figured. You can’t watch me walk around in barely anything without being a little curious.”  _

_ Marinette choked on her food and Adrien walked around to pat her back. “That’s not it. I’m so used to you doing that.”  _

_ “But you never really looked… you just saw. So to speak.” Adrien shrugged as he sat on a barstool beside her.  _

_ “You made it hard not to look.” Marinette sighed as she focused back on her pizza.  _

_ “Alright, so once you saw… what I do. What happened?” Adrien finished his piece and reached over to grab another one.  _

_ “My heart sped up and my cheeks flushed. I began to see what my friends saw. What every woman and man in that club saw. I began to realize that you were… that you are really good at what you do.” She worried her bottom lip and watched him eat.  _

_ “The club makes more on the nights I work. I practice in my room so that I don’t bother you. I strive to not tell people about what I do unless I’m close to them. My father doesn’t approve, but he’s been ignoring that side of what I do.” Adrien sighed as he hopped off the stool to grab his glass of water. “But like I said. There is a dark side. While I make hundreds, a thousand if I’m lucky, a night? It comes with a price. And I split my money 50/50 with Plagg.”  _

_ “I’m sorry that I didn’t think about what you go through every night you work. I assumed it was always fun for you.” Marinette picked up another piece of pizza and began to eat it.  _

_ “Nope. Well, okay. It is fun to see how people react to me, but like any job… I autopilot. Once you do something for so long… you kind of just learn to tune things out or to get lost in what you do. It was more fun last night because you were there. I had something to focus on.” Adrien smirked at her and watched her blush.  _

_ “Your dance took my mind to many many places. I won’t lie. I had to drink to try and not… let it get the best of me.” Marinette gave in as she began to weigh her emotions. “I guess I’ve always secretly had some feelings for you… I was just in denial?”  _

_ “Denial or you didn’t want to see someone like me as an option?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.  _

_ “I didn’t- I didn’t see you as an option. You’re my friend, my roommate, and all I saw was your job.” Marinette felt ashamed as she admitted that. “Not that I judge. You do you. I just- I didn’t know if I wanted to date you. We live together. What if we break up? How awkward would that be?”  _

_ “Not that awkward.” Adrien chuckled as he finished his pizza. “I wouldn’t leave or anything.”  _

_ “But I don’t know if I would stay.” Marinette finished her pizza and waited for him to say something.  _

_ “Alright, so what changed?” Adrien stared at her for a moment. “What made you want me?”  _

_ “Your dancing made me want you in that… way. Like all of the others in that club. But… the words you told me in the VIP room made me see you differently.” Marinette worried her bottom lip and watched him smile.  _

_ “I didn’t say that to turn you off. I just wanted to be honest with you. Also, that night? It had happened before you showed up with Alya and Kagami. I soldier on and try to not let it be my focus. If I did then you would get bad dances.” Adrien laughed as he walked around the island and sat on the barstool beside her. “I wouldn’t get paid as well and no one would have a good time.”  _

_ “No, I’m glad you told me. But why did you let me touch you if…” Marinette felt bad for putting her hands all over him. Like she wasn’t any better than those drunk men or women.  _

_ Adrien smirked and took her hands in his. He pressed his soft lips to her hands with a warm smile as his hair fell in front of his eyes. “Do I really need to answer that?” _

_ Marinette thought about what he said about autopiloting and about how he hadn’t been aroused until he had danced with her. “So, that wasn’t. You don’t get aroused by everyone that does that?”  _

_ “No. Autopilot. Remember?” Adrien got up from the barstool and began to put the pizza away.  _

_ “So then… that was because of-” Marinette came to terms that he really did want her and that he really did have feelings for her. “You really do like me.”  _

_ “Very much so, yes.” Adrien sighed as he leaned on the island and stared at her with a serious expression that spoke more than his words.  _

_ Marinette nodded as she hid in her hair. “I’m such an idiot.”  _

_ “You’re not an idiot, Marinette. You just didn’t see me.” Adrien leaned over and brushed her cheek with his thumb. “Are you seeing me now?” His gaze flickered from her eyes to her lips.  _

_ Marinette raked her teeth along her bottom lip and nodded. “I am.”  _

_ “And how do you feel about me?” Adrien tilted his head to the side as he focused on her. _

_ “Like I could sit and talk with you for hours. Like I could hang out with you and feel completely safe. Like I could be myself around you and you won’t judge me. Like my heart is pounding and going to explode. And all I can think about is how much I don’t deserve you and want to kiss you.” Marinette sighed as he moved closer to her, barely brushing his lips against hers.  _

_ “And what else?” Adrien got lost in the moment as he peered down through his lashes.  _

_ “That I really… really… enjoyed our night together and want many more like it.” Marinette gave in and felt him smirk.  _

_ “So, what’s stopping you?” Adrien spoke with a lowered voice as he teased her by keeping some space between them.  _

_ “Nothing.” Marinette closed the space between them and captured his lips with her own, tangling her fingers in his hair.  _

_ _

***

Marinette had thought about how after that they had never been able to pass by one another without kissing or brushing against one another. How he couldn’t keep his hands off of her and how she couldn’t keep her own off of him. It was like a strong magnet that pulled them together no matter how hard they tried to stay apart. 

“Hey.” Adrien smirked at her from her doorway as he leaned on the doorframe. 

Her gaze ran from his black elastic harness, that wrapped around his muscular shoulders, to his low sitting black joggers. She bit her bottom lip and he smirked as he walked towards her. 

“Did you want to help me out of this?” Adrien ran his hand down his body and she lowered her lashes as he touched himself through the pants. 

Marinette grabbed the elastic bands and yanked him down to her bed. He laughed as he caught himself on his palms as her lips brushed against his. He parted his lips and she dipped her tongue past them. 

Adrien brushed his tongue along hers and she broke the kiss with the bands in her fists. “Anything exciting happen tonight?”

“Not really.” Adrien shrugged as he grabbed her legs to wrap them around his waist. 

“Mm… sounds like fun.” Marinette softly giggled as she ran her fingers over a lipstick mark. “Brush against someone?” 

“Rough night in the VIP room.” Adrien rolled his eyes and watched her go to work rubbing it from his skin. 

“Are you okay?” Marinette touched his cheeks and ran her thumb along one of his cheekbones. 

Adrien swallowed hard and nodded. “Nothing I can’t handle.” 

“No, I’m serious. I care about you and love you. Are you really okay? What happened?” Marinette wasn’t upset with him. She was upset with whoever hurt him. 

Adrien laid down beside her and sighed as he thought for a moment. “Can I? Can I shower first?” 

Marinette nodded and watched him sit up again. She crawled behind him and hooked her fingers into the straps around his shoulders, pulling them down. “Want some help?” 

“I wouldn’t turn you down.” Adrien weakly smiled at her as he let her pull the bands down his arms. 

Adrien stood up and held his hand out to her. Marinette took it to stand up. He led her to the bathroom and turned on the shower until it was hotter than he could stand. Marinette watched him strip his pants off and peered down at his hip where a lipstick smudge circled a hickey. She’d normally call it a love bite, but nothing about it warranted that definition. 

Marinette ran her thumb along it and he pulled away from her touch like it burned his skin. “Sorry.” 

“No. I’m sorry.” Adrien sighed as he brought her hand to his lips. 

“Don’t apologize. Come on.” Marinette began to discard her own clothing and pulled him into the shower. She adjusted the water to be not as hot. She knew what he was trying to do and she wouldn’t let him burn his skin to make it clean. 

Adrien sighed as he stepped into the shower with her. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him beneath the water. “Are you mad at me?” 

“No. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at whoever did this to you.” Marinette sighed as she ran her hand over the lipstick marks that lined his inner thighs and trailed up to his dick. “How? How does someone go this far?” 

Adrien swallowed hard as she began to scrub the lipstick away from his thighs and hip with soap and warm water. He began to relax as she made them disappear with gentle hands. “She uh… people get wasted. Some feel entitled. That they have paid for a whore rather than a dancer. They treat us like we don’t matter. Like we’re some toy to be played with. Don’t take no for an answer. She was one of those types.” 

As the lipstick disappeared, hickies appeared beneath them and Marinette went to work pressing soft kisses to each one. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I was sitting on the couch and about to pick her up onto my lap when she protested. Dropped to her knees and grabbed mine. I tried to push her away, but she was strong. I was shocked that such a little thing could fight so hard. She- She began to kiss up my inner thighs and then my hip. It took me awhile to get her off of me. She clung to me with her nails.” Adrien slightly turned and Marinette ran her fingers along the long red marks on the backs of his thighs. 

“Those look bad.” Marinette sighed as she gently cleaned them for him. “I don’t get people.” 

“How’s the baby?” Adrien stared at her as she stood up. He turned to face her and touched her stomach with his palms. 

“We have our first appointment in a few days.” Marinette smiled up at him as she placed her hands over his. 

“That’s good. How are you feeling?” Adrien leaned down to gently kiss her. He wanted distractions from what had happened to him that night, but he also genuinely wanted to make sure that she was okay. 

“I’m feeling good. Morning sickness hasn’t kicked in yet. I’m sure it’ll kick in soon.” Marinette giggled at the situation. She became serious and worried her bottom lip as she peered up at him. “Are you sure you are okay with keeping this baby and raising it?” 

“Yes. More than sure, Marinette. Like I said, we’ll be okay.” Adrien kissed her again and she relaxed. 

“I just want to make sure that you are really sure that you’re okay with this.” Marinette sighed as she became slightly sad. 

“I am really sure that I’m okay with it.” Adrien chuckled as he leaned down to capture her lips again. “Are you really okay with me dancing?” 

“It’s a job and at the end of the day, or night, you come home to me. Not them.” Marinette smiled and lovingly touched his cheek. 

“You are my home. Sometimes that’s all that gets me through my long shifts.” Adrien sighed as she brushed his cheek. 

“We still agree to not tell anyone else until we know for sure this baby is really going to happen?” Marinette searched his eyes and watched him nod. 

“Yeah, I’m not braving my dad until we know for sure.” Adrien burst out laughing at her. 

“And my parents would get way… too excited if I told them. They’d rush off to the nearest boutique and buy baby stuff early.” Marinette giggled at the thought of her papa gushing over baby clothing to her maman. “Especially, if they found out it was yours.” She ran her hand over her stomach. 

“Really?” Adrien became excited by the last thing she said and she laughed at him. 

“My parents have wanted us to be a thing… for god…  _ ages!” _ Marinette giggled as she rolled her eyes. “They love you like a son they never had, Adrien.” 

“I love them too.” Adrien softly laughed and went to grab soap. 

Marinette watched him as he began to lather his body in soap. He stared at her as he scrubbed the cigarette smoke and alcohol scent from his body. Marinette caught him scrubbing harder than necessary on his legs and hip. 

“Stop. It’s gone. It’s done.” Marinette grabbed his hand that held the shower scrub in it. She took it from him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“The marks are still there.” Adrien mumbled and she ran her fingers through his wet hair. 

“They’ll go away.” She pressed her lips to his chest as she held him. 

Adrien sighed and let her go with a nod. “You’re right. Although, even if the marks are gone? The memory is still vivid.” 

“I know. It’ll take time.” Marinette smiled as Adrien finished washing his body. 

She watched him wash his hair and her gaze traveled with the water as it ran down his muscular body. It distracted her as she licked her lips. Adrien smirked at her from beneath the warm water as he ran his hand through his hair and down the back of his neck. 

“Need help?” Adrien dropped his hand and walked over to her with soap. 

“I showered today.” Marinette giggled as she pushed him away from his chest. “But I will rinse off because  _ someone _ covered me in soap.” 

Adrien laughed and nodded as he moved out of the way, holding her upper arms as her breasts grazed against him. She gasped and cleared her throat as she tried to ignore how amazing it felt to feel his skin barely touch hers. 

“You okay?” Adrien wanted to make sure that she was fine since she gasped. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. So, do you work tomorrow night too?” Marinette began to rinse her hair. 

“I do. Why?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her as he watched how her breasts moved. 

“No reason.” Marinette shrugged and thought about how she’d ask her friends if they wanted to go see him dance again. 

“You know if you want to see me dance…” Adrien stepped closer to her and pinned her against the wall. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, leaning back to body roll with a hand behind his neck. “You live with me and can always just ask.” 

Marinette’s cheeks grew hot as she felt him become aroused between her thighs. She gripped his bicep and Adrien leaned forward to press his forehead against hers. 

She searched from his lips, to his eyes, and back to his lips as she tangled her fingers in his wet hair. “Really?” 

“Anytime.” Adrien’s voice came out in a whisper as he continued to roll his body against her. 

Marinette brushed her lips against his and squeaked as he shifted her up in his arms and entered her. He dipped his tongue between her lips as she parted them in a moan. 

He rolled his hips, slow, and she broke the kiss to let out a breathy moan. “Is this what you mean by dancing if I ask you?” Marinette softly giggled and clutched onto his arm as he angled himself just right, causing her to lose all train of thought. 

“Something like that.” Adrien smirked and bent down to nibble on the side of her neck as she peered up and moaned. 

Marinette moved her hips against his as she got lost in him. 

_ _

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Marinette stood in the kitchen when Adrien slid down the hall with his phone in his hand, wearing tiny black shorts, black socks, and a black fedora hat. She raised an eyebrow at him as he hit play on his phone and  _ Play by Todrick Hall _ began to play. 

“What are you doing? Whatever it is… please don’t.” Marinette blushed as she watched him shift his feet over to the island and put his phone down on the surface of it. 

He took her hand and began to move his lips to the lyrics as he bent forward and touched his chest where his heart would be. She shook her head and softly laughed as he smiled at her. He pulled away from her and drew a heart in the air and she rolled her eyes as he shifted to move backwards along the tile flooring. 

He brought his thumb and pinky to his ear as he pretended to call her. He winked at her and held up his hand. Adrien began to write out the ‘circle yes, no, or maybe’ and pretended to hold it out to her and she covered her mouth to laugh at him.

Adrien pretended to throw it into the air and slid up to her, pulling her into a dance. She squealed as he spun her around and threw her out from himself and brought him back towards himself. She caught herself on his chest as she tripped and he dipped her as he mouthed, ‘Do you wanna play?’. Her cheeks grew warmer as he tipped his fedora at her with a smirk. 

Marinette gave in and stole his hat, putting it onto her head and running around the island. She put the island between them as he ran up to the other side. She began to lip sync the female lead vocals as she braced her palms on the top. 

Adrien’s eyelids lowered as he watched her grab a wooden spoon and use it like a microphone. She leaned against the counter and held the spoon like she was in love with it. Marinette ran back to the island and touched beneath his chin as she winked and spun around the island. 

Adrien went to chase after her as he did a spin, but she dipped underneath his arm to avoid him. He became determined as he chased after her. 

Marinette spun around with a giggle and pulled herself up onto the kitchen table and crossed her legs, resting back on one of her palms. She raised her other hand and did a come hither motion with her index finger as she peered through her dark lashes at him.

Adrien smirked and slid up to her as she waved his hat in the air to tease him. She quickly kicked her feet in a fan motion and set the hat back on her head as she took off again from him. 

Adrien cut her off and caught her in his arms as the music slowed down. He rocked them back and forth and began to softly sing in her ear as they swayed. “Honey we’re breaking the rules… in this love arcade…” 

Marinette held his arms and drew a heart on them as he leaned down to gently kiss her neck. “You’re a dork.” Marinette softly giggled and Adrien chuckled against her soft skin. 

“You know you love me.” Adrien stole his hat back, placing it on his head with the twirl of his wrist and spun her back out. 

She giggled as he spun her back in and held her again. “So, I was wondering…” 

“Yes?” Adrien pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Since Alya played that little stunt on me…” Marinette swirled her finger on his forearm and he spun her around to peer into her eyes with a raised eyebrow.

“Where is this headed?” Adrien became skeptical as she ran her fingers along his chest. 

“Got any friends that she might find… interesting?” Marinette peered up at him with a smile. 

Adrien thought for a moment. “You mean… a friend at the club? Yeah. Why?” 

“I was wondering if you could get him to dance and maybe it would catch Alya’s attention. You know… like you caught mine.” Marinette bit her bottom lip and ran her finger up beneath his chin. 

“I know just the dancer.” Adrien leaned down and captured her lips. “But are you going to be there tonight too? I’m assuming you mean for tonight.” 

“Maybe… Guess you’ll have to wait and see.” Marinette turned away from him, dragging her fingers from beneath his chin as he stumbled forward. 

Adrien watched her sway her hips and head down the hallway to her bedroom. He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck as she disappeared into her bedroom. 

***

Alya walked into the club beside Marinette and Kagami. “Alright you got us here. Not that you had to try all that hard.” Alya smiled at the bouncer at the door as they slipped past. 

“I just thought that we could have some fun.” Marinette shrugged as they walked up to the bar. 

“You mean get us drunk because you can’t drink anymore.” Alya picked on her and she rolled her eyes. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t have fun.” Marinette giggled and opened a tab for her friends. 

“Alright, girl.” Alya ordered a drink and gave in. 

“Let’s sit closer this time.” Kagami became excited as she took her drink. “I never get out and I want to have more fun than before.” 

“This girl… She’s so thirsty.” Alya laughed as they walked over to a closer table. 

As soon as they sat down  _ 319 by Prince _ began to play. Alya leaned over to Marinette and whispered in her ear. “Do you know what your boyfriend is dancing to tonight?” 

“I have no idea.” Marinette shrugged as she took a sip of her water. 

The curtain opened and a lone door sat on the stage. Knocking echoed throughout the club and the door opened to reveal Adrien in a steel grey suit with a white undershirt and black tie. A vintage reporter camera hung from around his neck and he was rolling his hips to the beat in circling thrusts. 

Marinette’s mouth fell open as she noticed the familiar fedora hat sitting on top of his head. Kagami bumped into her shoulder and giggled with delight. 

Her cheeks flushed as she watched him walk through the door and kick it shut behind him. He spun to the side, held the brim of his fedora, and pulled it down over his eyes a bit as he body rolled to the beat. He let his fingers slide from the fedora and smoothly turned to face the women in the club. He grabbed the lapels on his suit coat and began to slowly rotate his hips as he dropped to the floor in a low crouch. Adrien peered at Marinette and bit his bottom lip as he tugged on the lapels with the beat. He rolled his hips and stood up to slowly slip the coat down his arms. Adrien let the coat slide from his arms as he bent his knees and thrusted to the beat, leaning back slightly. The coat fell to the stage and he kicked it away from himself.

He slid to his knees, ran his fingers along the brim of his fedora, and threw it off the stage. He fell back onto a palm with his other arm reached behind him as he thrusted the air to the beat and water fell down onto him, soaking his white shirt. Adrien pushed himself onto his hands and knees and flicked his wet hair back as he began to roll his hips into the floor. 

Alya screamed out and giggled as she watched Adrien slide along the stage towards the stairs. He swung his legs to be in front of himself and sat down to pick his camera up, pretending to take photos of the audience. He took the camera off as he put a hand onto the stage and kicked himself up into a one handed handstand, shoving the camera away from himself. He landed on his feet and began to body roll as he grabbed onto his tie. 

He undid his tie and shook his hair, causing water droplets to glimmer in the lighting. Adrien grabbed his shirt and stopped to stare at the women in the audience for cheers. 

The women cried out as he took his hands away from the buttons to slam his dress shoe down on a chair and roll his hips to the beat. 

Marinette couldn’t stop thinking about him grabbing her hips and rolling his against her rounded behind. How he’d stretch her open and reach around to caress her between her legs. She bit her bottom lip as her cheeks flushed more. Heat pooled between her thighs as she watched him move along the stage, taking off his shoes with ease. 

Adrien dropped to his knees and rolled his hips to rip his shirt open. He slid it down his arms and moved to the beat as he let it fall to the stage. He got to his feet by doing an airflare. 

He slowly ran his hands down his chest to the buckle on his pants as he rolled his body to the beat with his bottom lip between his teeth. Adrien turned to the side and popped the buckle open, yanking it from the loops. He swung the belt around the back of his neck and began to thrust as he held it against his skin, flexing his biceps. Marinette gasped as she took in how toned they were. His muscles stood out and created curves that should be illegal. Kagami screamed with glee as she went crazy in her seat.

Adrien threw his belt to the ground and began messing with his hair to make it look like he had just gotten out of bed. His wet blonde hair fell in front of his eyes and Marinette let a moan escape her lips as she thought of him in the shower. 

“Are you alright, girl?” Alya leaned over, taking a sip of her drink. 

“No. I think I died.” Marinette clutched at her black dress and Alya laughed. 

“You can’t die yet. Not until he’s done dancing.” Alya took another sip of her cocktail as she turned her attention back on Adrien.

He rolled his hips and grabbed the sides of his pants yanking them free from his legs. The women screamed as he dragged them behind his neck and let them fall onto the stage. 

Marinette’s mouth fell open as he was left in a maroon g-string. He hooked his fingers into the sides of the small item of clothing and swayed his hips to the beat as he winked at the women. He inched the small fabric down to tease them, nearly showing the base of his cock. Marinette’s breath caught and Kagami leaned over. 

“I’m jealous that you get to go home with that.” She giggled and screamed out as Adrien did a flip off of the stage and grabbed a hold of the back of a woman’s chair, rolling his hips to the song. 

The woman fanned herself with her singles and slipped some into the front of his g-string, trying to get a peek. He took her hand from his bottoms and shook his finger at her as if to playfully scold her. Adrien gave her one last thrust and moved on to the next woman. 

Kagami nudged Marinette as she watched Adrien walk over to her. She squealed as hands came down onto her shoulders and slid to the back of her chair, spinning her around. She covered her lips as her boyfriend leaned forward with one ankle crossed over the other. 

“Hi.” Adrien softly smiled at her and she slowly lowered her hands. 

“Hi.” Marinette awkwardly waved and he sat on her lap, rolling his hips. 

Alya passed her singles and Marinette put one of them between her breasts. Adrien smirked as his gaze ran down to her breasts that were pushed up from the bodice of her dress. 

“Gonna make me work for it aren’t you?” Adrien smiled and watched her nod with lowered lashes. “Alright. I’ll play.” 

He kissed along her jawline and made his way over to her ear, nibbling and licking on her earlobe. “Nino is ready. He’ll come out after I’m done making my rounds. You ready?” 

Marinette nodded and moaned as she suddenly gripped his hips and dug her nails in when he kissed down her neck and along her collarbone. He plucked the single from her breasts and ran it up her neck, brushing his lips against hers in a heated kiss. 

“Thank you, baby.” Adrien winked and got off of her lap to make his way to Alya and Kagami. 

“What did he say to you?” Alya leaned over once Adrien moved on to dance on an eager man’s lap. 

“Nothing. He just wanted to make sure that I was doing okay.” Marinette ran her hand along her stomach with a nervous smile that was clearly hiding something, but Alya chose to ignore it. 

“Right. Sure. How are you feeling?” Alya finished her drink and focused on Marinette. 

“I’m fine. Our appointment is soon. So, we’ll know more then.” Marinette smiled and pointed to Alya’s empty glass. “You should get another one.” 

Alya looked at her skeptically. “Alright… I’ll be back.” She stood up to go to the bar. 

“What are you planning, Marinette?” Kagami leaned over as she took a drink from her cup. 

“Nothing. Honestly.” Marinette smiled at her and knew that no one believed her. She was always bad at hiding things. 

“What did I miss?” Alya came back and sat back down with her glass to her lips. 

“Nothing yet,” Marinette stopped talking when she heard the music shift to  _ Thug by Todrick Hall. _

Alya slowly turned her attention to the stage. The curtain opened to reveal a man with warm tan skin that she could only describe as delicious. He wore a white button down with the sleeves rolled up his muscular biceps. They were tucked into black slacks with thin white pin stripes. A black belt ran around his hips and black suspenders ran along his torso and over his shoulders. Alya’s heart pounded in her chest as she nearly choked on her drink. 

A white fedora hat with a black band sat on his head and he had it tipped slightly down to cover his eyes. A cigar sat between his lips as he held it in his hands with a hand in his pocket. He took it from his mouth and slowly let the smoke fall from his pouted full lips. 

A woman in a black flapper dress ran over and held an ashtray for him to stick the cigar into. He slowly peered up and locked eyes with Alya as he lifted his hat, causing his warm honey hued eyes to spark in the light. 

Alya gasped and fanned her face with singles as she felt heat pool between her thighs. Marinette watched her friend nearly melt in her chair with a soft giggle as Nino grabbed the brim of his hat and took it off to throw it. 

Marinette peered over to see Adrien wink at her and hold his thumb up at her. Marinette nodded as she giggled more and turned her attention back to the stage. 

Nino grabbed ahold of his suspenders and rolled his hips as he slowly pulled them away from his body. He pulled one down and then the other before he touched his chest with his palm and slowly ran his hand down his body until he rested it over his cock. He rolled his hips against his hand to the beat and smirked at Alya.

She sighed and bit her bottom lip as she watched him jump and roll his hips against the stage to the ‘yeah, yeah, yeah’ that echoed through the club. She watched him kick up into a airflare and pause in the air to bend his knees and slowly roll his hips. 

Nino let his feet touch the ground and began to bounce on his feet. Alya got lost in his amazing ass as he slowly rolled up onto his feet. Nino peered over his shoulder and undid his shirt, letting it slide down his arms as he ripped it from his pants and threw it to the side. He spun to face the women and put each arm up into a flex as the two bangs rang out. Nino slowly body rolled and raked his teeth against his bottom lip. 

He brought his hands to his hair and slowly ran his hands down the back of his short hair and rested them behind his neck as he focused on rolling his hips. 

Alya’s mind only went to one place as she watched how his hips moved. She craved them between hers and it took all of her energy to not pleasure herself in her seat.

Nino slowly ran his hands down his neck and trailed them down his muscular pecs and along his abs until he reached his pants. He undid his belt and yanked it from the loops, throwing it across the ground. His fingers unhooked the suspenders on the front of his pants with ease as he swayed his hips and slowly teased the women by slightly pulling them down.

He grabbed the sides of his pants and ripped them from his body. Alya screamed out as he was left in emerald green short shorts that had cut outs on each hip, showing off the deep ‘v’ at his hips. Nino ran his hand over his cock and rolled his hips into it as he teased himself. 

Alya could barely contain herself as Nino made his way off of the stage to dance in a woman’s lap. He grabbed the chair and flipped upside down to roll his hips in her face. She slipped some singles into it as he shook his head between her thighs. 

He pushed himself off of her with his hands and made his way towards Alya’s table. Nino touched the back of her chair and she bit her bottom lip as she watched him through her lashes. 

“And what’s your name?” Nino smirked at her as he leaned towards her with a dangerous expression. 

“Al- Als- Alya. God!” She scolded herself and he slowly lowered himself to her lap. 

“Alright, Als. What is a fine gorgeous woman like you doing in this club? You’re too innocent to be in a place like this.” Nino winked at her as he began to roll his hips.

“I- um… my friend. She-” Alya nervously giggled as he took her hand and slid her fingertips down his chest. “She dragged us here.” 

“How would you like to be my special girl tonight?” Nino brought her fingertips to his lips and gently kissed them. 

“What?” Alya stared at Kagami and Marinette for help. 

Marinette grabbed a bunch of singles and passed her them with a smile. “Have fun!” 

“But-” Alya began to protest as Nino stood up and took her hand to lead her to the VIP rooms. 

She got lost in his back muscles as he pulled her along the rooms and pushed the black curtain back to lead her into one of the rooms. Alya gasped as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her over to the couch. 

He leaned her against the back of the couch and rolled his hips into her, bringing her legs onto his shoulders. She gripped his head as he pretended to eat her out. Nino smirked and slowly slid her legs back down his body and picked her up again. He sat on the couch with her on his lap, brushing her hair behind her ear. 

“Hi, my name’s Nino. Are you enjoying your night so far, Alya?” Nino smiled at her and she ran her fingers down his chest as he lifted his hips and thrusted against her in a fluid motion. 

Alya gasped and licked her lips, biting her bottom lip. “I am now that you’re here.” She gripped his muscular pecs in her hands as she let her lip go. “How long have you worked here, turtle boy?” 

“Turtle boy? I’m turtle boy now?” Nino flung her onto the couch and rocked his hips between her thighs. 

Alya peered down the side of him and pulled his emerald shorts away from his hip and let it snap back in place. “Your shorts remind me of turtles because of the color.” 

Nino smirked with flushed cheeks as he realized this woman wasn’t like the rest that he brought into VIP rooms. “I can be your turtle boy, if you like.”

“Are you paid to say that or is that really how you feel?” Alya raised an eyebrow as she picked on him. 

Nino’s eyes widened as he swallowed hard. He lifted her onto his thighs and peered into her eyes. “Do you want honesty or what I should say?” 

“Always honesty, turtle boy.” Alya ran her fingers along his shoulder with her arm draped over the other one. 

“I’m paid to flirt with women. So, yes. Technically I am. But… I’m not pretending to flirt with you. You’re a gorgeous woman and a dream to dance for. Did you want to talk instead of me doing my job? I don’t have to ya know…” Nino shrugged as he became shy. 

“Would you rather not dance?” Alya began to roll her hips, causing him to groan and clear his throat. 

“I’d like to get to know you outside of this place, if I’m honest.” Nino stared through his lashes at her. 

“Oh really?” Alya bit her bottom lip as she pulled him closer. 

“Yeah, really. There’s this party afterwards and it would be great if you came. A few of us will be there.” Nino smiled at her as she brought her lips close to his. 

“Marinette told me about it, but she didn’t say a cute man would be there.” Alya ran her hands along his chest and Nino sighed. 

“Adrien didn’t tell me such a gorgeous woman would be watching me.” Nino chuckled and touched her chin with his thumb and index finger. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Yes…” Alya sighed as he softly brushed his full lips against hers. She softly moaned and he dipped his tongue between her soft lips. 

She got lost in him as he leaned her back onto the couch and held himself up above her with his hands. Alya wrapped her legs around his hips and hooked her fingers into his shorts, pulling on them as she ran her tongue along his. He rolled his hips and pressed his arousal between her thighs. She moaned against his lips as she rolled her hips up to meet his. 

Nino ran his hand up her thigh and pushed her gold dress up to her hips. “If you want me to stop, tell me.” He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. 

She grabbed his hand and wrapped his fingers around the side of her panties and pushed his hand for him to remove them. Nino smirked and brushed his lips against hers as he slipped them down her thighs. Alya raised her hips and Nino unhooked one side from her ankle. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her tongue along his. She ran her hands down his back muscles until she reached the back of his shorts. Alya gripped the waistband in her fists and pushed them down over his rounded ass. He moaned as she ran her nails down his muscular behind and then dug her nails in to grip him in her hands. 

“God you have a nice ass.” Alya spoke in an airy voice as he groaned in her ear and pressed his hard cock against her. 

“You have a nice- everything.” Nino awkwardly flirted as his mind got distracted by how she was gripping him. 

Alya gently giggled and shoved his shorts down. He sprang free from the confines of them as she ran her hands back up and over his shoulders. She rested her palms on his chest and pushed him back onto his heels. 

Nino watched her get onto her hands and knees and flick the tip of his cock with her tongue. He hissed back a moan as he gripped the back of the couch. She wrapped her lips around his cock and took him to the back of her mouth, pressing him against the roof of her mouth. 

Nino moaned and tangled his fingers in her hair as she worked him with her tongue and lips. She slowly ran her lips to the swollen tip and let him go. Nino suddenly put her onto her back and got between her thighs. He pushed her dress up her torso and over her breasts. He took in her black elastic harness and how it circled her rounded breasts. He groaned as he slowly ran his warm tongue in a circle around one of her nipples until it hardened. Nino wrapped his lips around it and gently nibbled, causing Alya to arch her back. 

He kissed over to her other one and slowly ran a circle around it, flicking her peaked nipple with his tongue in fast movements. She gasped and panted as he trailed kisses down her stomach until he reached between her thighs. Nino wrapped his arms around her thighs and tugged her down towards himself. 

She gasped and moaned as he slowly licked up her folds from her entrance to her clit. He stopped to slowly circle her swollen bud until it hardened. She parted her legs more and he wrapped his lips around her clit to suck on it. Alya cried out and raised her hips against his mouth. 

Nino continued to tease her clit until her thighs were trembling. He slowly eased his fingers into her tight entrance and groaned into her pussy. “You’re so wet.” He bent his fingers and slowly stroked along her bundle of nerves, causing her to shake more. 

She gripped his head and panted as she rocked her hips against his mouth. Alya’s hips raised and she cried out as she came hard. Soft moans continued to spill from her lips as her hips jerked from aftershocks. 

Nino felt her grip loosen on his head and he slowed down his fingers and mouth until he felt her relax. He pressed a kiss to her sensitive bud and crawled up her body. She softly giggled and pulled him down into a kiss. 

“Before we keep going?” He slowly rolled his hips and pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance. “Do you have a condom because I don’t have one near me.”

“Yes.” Alya nodded and grabbed her clutch from above her head. She opened it and pulled a condom out. She held it out to him and he smirked as he took it with his teeth. He tore it open and took the condom out. 

Alya took the condom from him and pushed him back on his heels, placing the condom between her lips. He groaned as used her tongue and mouth to slide the condom onto his hard cock and pulled him back down on top of her, into a kiss.

Nino moaned as he pressed his cock against her entrance again and began to slowly thrust into her. Alya gripped his bicep as he sank deeper within her wet entrance. She moaned as he began to roll his hips, causing her mind to go elsewhere. 

He raised her ankles onto his shoulders and pulled her legs together. Nino began thrusting hard and fast into her tight pussy, causing her to cry out as he stroked the bundle of nerves with his cock. Her thighs began to shake and he kept up his pace until she was screaming and gripping the couch with her nails. 

Nino put her legs down and focused on himself. He rolled his hips and captured her lips with his own as he brought himself to the edge. His thighs trembled as Alya ran her fingers down his back and sank her fingertips into his ass muscles. He gripped the couch and groaned as he came. 

He pulled out of her and helped her slip her panties back in place. Nino slipped the condom off and threw it into the small trash can that was in the room. He pulled his shorts back on and helped Alya stand. She nearly fell because her knees were weak. 

Nino chuckled as he caught her. “You alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you.” Alya bit her bottom lip as she blushed. 

“Should we get back to the table? Then once the club closes, we’ll go to that party.” Nino took her hand and led her back to the table with Marinette and Kagami. 

“Sounds amazing.” Alya sighed as she hugged his bicep. 

Marinette looked up from being wrapped around Adrien. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were glazed over like she had been doing more than getting a lap dance from her boyfriend. 

Adrien smirked up at Nino, “Have fun?”.

“Best dance of the night.” Nino leaned over to kiss Alya’s cheek. 

Alya sat down beside Marinette and leaned over to quietly talk to her. “I know what you did. I’d say I’m angry, but… thank you.” 

Marinette giggled and nudged her in the upper arm. “Had to get you back somehow.” 

Alya rolled her eyes and peered over to see Kagami staring longingly at a man in tight black leather pants with aqua tipped dark hair. 

**Songs I wrote to:**

** [Play by Todrick Hall](https://youtu.be/TfnT6yJK0Jc) **

** [319 by Prince (Prince song requested by a reader)](https://youtu.be/kGS7Dlyh5lo) **

** [Thug by Todrick Hall](https://youtu.be/ohUXSs3TbsY) **

** [Or Nah by SoMo](https://youtu.be/tu2vllSh528) **


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette, Alya, and Kagami walked into the party. It was packed and everyone was dancing together. Marinette stared across the room at Adrien dancing with Nino. She nudged Alya with her elbow and her mouth fell open as she watched Nino bend down in front of Adrien and shake his ass in front of him. Nino rolled his body to stand up straight and both of them laughed as they hit their hands together to pull each other into a hug, clapping each other in the back. 

Marinette, Alya, and Kagami walked up to Adrien and Nino with determined faces. The guys mouths fell open as Marinette pulled Alya close and they danced close to one another. Alya ran her hands down Marinette’s back and grabbed her ass, smacking it and letting her go. Marinette spun around and swayed her hips against Alya’s hips. She slowly went to the ground and arched her back to roll her body back up against Alya’s hips. She rolled her body with Alya and the guys were lost in them. They burst out in a fit of giggles as Marinette spanked Alya on the ass once she walked beside her. 

Marinette made her way over to Kagami and rolled her body against her. Kagami turned to face her and ran her hands down her back, grabbing her hips as they rolled their bodies against one another and Alya walked over to join in on it. 

“They’re gonna kill me.” Adrien got lost in how the girls giggled and danced on one another. 

“Your girl is really into that.” Nino tilted his head slightly as the girls began to move slowly to the beat, touching each other to tease them. 

“ _ My _ girl. Look at yours.” Adrien flung his hand out gesturing to Alya, who was currently down low on the floor. 

Kagami giggled as she ran her hands up around the curve of her breasts and up into her hair as she popped her hips from side to side. Her eyes caught a flash of teal tipped hair and she suddenly tried harder to look sexy. She watched the man in black leather pants move through the room with a drink in his hand. He looked familiar, but she wasn’t sure if it was who she thought he was. His teal hued eyes caught hers and she gasped as she looked away fast, bending over slightly to shake her ass. She noticed how the man watched her with interest. 

Adrien nudged Nino as he noticed their friend staring at Kagami. “You gotta get Luka to dance for her.” 

“Think he would? You know he doesn’t dance anymore. He now works the bar and serves drinks at the club.” Nino crossed his arms as they watched Luka nearly run into someone because he was so hooked on Kagami. 

“But… I think he might reconsider if it’s for her.” Adrien nodded towards Kagami, who was now pressed between Alya and Marinette. “ _ Lord _ …” 

Adrien and Nino snuck over to Luka, stopping him in his tracks. Luka stared at them confused as he held his drink near his thigh. 

“Uh… hey?” Luka brought his drink to his lips as he glanced from one of the guys to the other. 

“How would you like to dance for that girl over there?” Adrien clapped his hand on Luka’s back as he gestured over to Kagami. 

“No. I don’t dance anymore.” Luka spun out of his grasp and continued to walk away. 

“C’mon…” Nino chased after him and began to body roll, sliding his hand down his body. “Don’t you miss this?” 

Luka scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Not for her.” 

“Why not for her? You were staring at her pretty hard.” Adrien was confused why he wouldn’t dance for her. 

Luke sighed and downed his drink. “Look I’ve known that girl a long time. We used to- look just know we have a history and I haven’t seen her in ages.” 

“You can’t tell me you don’t want to rekindle that. She’s been staring at you.  _ Dancing _ for you.” Adrien grabbed Luka’s shoulder and spun him to stare at Kagami. 

***

“Why is he staring at me?” Kagami blushed as she looked at Luka while she continued to dance with her friends. 

“Who?” Alya looked over where Kagami was. 

“That guy. I- I don’t know if that’s who I think it is, but he seems so familiar.” Kagami licked her lips as she stared at him. 

“I need to sit. I’m getting dizzy and tired.” Marinette waved her face with her hand as she went to go sit down. 

“Who is that guy?” Alya became concerned for Kagami as her friend stared longingly at him. 

“We- we used to be childhood sweethearts, but I left to Japan. I- I didn’t know he would still be here when I got back.” Kagami shook her head and flung her arms out. “Maybe it’s not him. Maybe I’m just crazy.” She giggled and Alya watched how the guys were talking with him. 

“Hmm…” Alya watched the men talking and arguing from afar. 

***

“Dude. I’m saying just give it a chance. Dance for her tomorrow night, please.” Adrien begged Luka before Marinette caught his attention. “Sorry. Be back. Maybe.”

Nino gestured to Adrien cutting through the crowd with his thumb. “Knocked up his girl. Look um… Kagami seems really interested and I know that she would be love to see you dance…” Nino smiled at Luka. 

Luka pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “Alright… but no one else can be in the club but her and those other two. That’s it. Or no deal.” 

“Alright.” Nino held his hand out and they shook on it. 

***

Adrien sat down beside Marinette and touched her face. “You okay, baby?” 

“Just dizzy and tired.” Marinette swallowed hard as she grabbed his wrists. 

“Here. Let’s get you some water.” Adrien stood up and jogged to the bar to grab her a water bottle. He came back and cracked it open, passing her it. 

She took a sip and swallowed it before she yawned. “I feel like such a loser.” 

“Don’t. If you want to leave early we can. I have no problem with going home and watching movies all night.” Adrien smiled and brushed her damp hair from her face. 

She slowly peered up at him. “Really?” 

“Really.” Adrien warmly smiled at her and leaned forward to press his lips against hers. “Do you want to go home?” 

“Please.” Marinette sighed as she admitted her defeat. 

“Alright.” Adrien pressed another kiss to her lips and stood up.

He held his hand out and she placed her hand in his. He helped her up and they walked towards Alya and Kagami to tell them that they were heading out. 

“Are you okay?” Alya gave Marinette a concerned expression. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine…” Marinette waved her best friend away from her. 

“Are you sure?” Kagami stared at her friend with a concerned expression. 

“Yes… Stop worrying so much. I just need to go home and relax. Sorry I’m leaving early.” Marinette blushed and Adrien touched her cheek with his hand. 

“It’s okay. Don’t apologize.” Adrien leaned over and kissed her again. 

“Take care of her and I mean it.” Alya put a hand on her hip and pointed at Adrien. 

“I will. Don’t worry.” Adrien led Marinette away as they left the party. 

“Where are they going?” Nino slid up beside Alya and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

“Marinette isn’t feeling the best.” Alya became more worried as she watched Adrien pick her best friend up in his arms. 

“She’ll be fine, but I have a proposition for you ladies.” Nino stole their attention for a moment. 

“What is it?” Kagami became excited as she stared at Nino. 

“Tomorrow night? I need you three to come to the club.” Nino pointed at the two of them. 

“Why?” Alya raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You’ll see.” Nino winked at them and Kagami flashed a glance at Luka. 

***

Adrien walked over to the couch with a glass of water and a plate of cookies. He sat down beside a very tired Marinette and picked up her legs to put them over his lap. He passed her the glass of water and set the plate in her lap, grabbing one for himself. 

“Are you okay? You worried me.” Adrien watched her sip her water and grab a cookie. 

“I’m fine… just hormones. Probably. It’s normal. I go to the doctor soon anyway.” Marinette rolled her eyes as Adrien sighed. 

He ran his hand along her thigh and smiled at her. “I just worry about you is all.” 

“Well stop. I’m fine.” Marinette smiled and touched his hand with hers as she rubbed the back of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagami was shoved into the club by Alya and Marinette. It was empty and something about that weirded them out. They became sceptical as they were pushed into the building. 

“Girl, why is there no one here? The place is empty. There’s something wrong.” Alya raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. 

“Nothing is wrong. Just don’t worry about it. Come on.” Marinette pushed them to a table that was close to the stage. 

“Good evening ladies.” Nino slid up behind them and set down two pink cocktails in front of Alya and Kagami. 

He winked at Marinette and she smiled at him. “What is going on, Marinette?” Kagami slid her drink close to herself and played with her black straw. 

“Nothing. I really have no idea what is going on.” Marinette awkwardly smiled as she tried to hide her blush. She really didn’t know what was going on or what the men were planning. 

Nino set a bottle of water down in front of Marinette as he whispered into her ear. “Adrien wanted me to tell you that he’ll be out in a moment.” 

“Tell him that he doesn’t need to worry about me. I’m fine. Seriously.” Marinette rolled her eyes and Nino shrugged. 

“You know how he gets.” Nino slipped away and ran his hands along Alya’s shoulders, kissing her on the cheek. “Hey, baby.” 

“Are you dancing tonight?” Alya flirted as she grabbed his emerald hued silk tie. 

“Not tonight, baby. Maybe later when we get home.” Nino winked at her and she ran her teeth along her bottom lip. 

She smacked him on the chest. “You better hold to that promise.” Alya pointed at him with her index finger. 

Nino chuckled. “I promise.” He walked away from the girls and leaped up onto the stage. His muscles had flexed and caught Alya’s attention. 

“God… he’s so sexy. How did I end up with that?” Alya kept her gaze locked on Nino as he disappeared behind the curtain. 

_ Neighbors Know My Name _ by Trey Songz began to play and Kagami about spit out her drink as she recognized the song. She hadn’t heard it in years. Not since… She looked over at Marinette and Alya with a shocked expression. 

“You didn’t…” Kagami tugged on Marinette’s arm. “Tell me you didn’t.” 

“I did not plan any of this. I swear!” Marinette waved her arms in the air and watched the girl panic. 

“I am as lost as you.” Alya brought her drink to her lips. 

The curtain moved and a man in skintight teal snakeskin leather pants stood shirtless with his hands clasped in front of his hips and his head bowed down. The teal streaked ends of his dark hair shined in the light and Kagami lost her words. His muscular biceps stood out as he flexed and his pants hid little. Kagami swallowed hard as she got lost in his body. Her eyes skimmed down his muscular pecs and abs until they reached his thighs. 

Alya leaned over to Marinette and whispered in her ear, “Did you know about this?” 

Marinette shook her head as she got lost in Kagami’s reaction. 

Luka fell to his knees as he slid down the stage, rolling his body. He put one hand behind his head and the other he slid down his body as he slowly thrusted. He settled his hand beneath the waistband of his tight pants and rolled his hips to the music. 

He slid his hand out and back up his body before he fell forward onto his hands and knees, peering over at Kagami as he lifted himself up onto his hands and feet to roll his hips towards the ground. He leaned down onto his elbows, pretending to fuck her harder. Luka winked at her and hit his fist against the ground to the knocking in the song. 

Kagami gasped and covered her mouth as he rolled onto his back and bent his knees to roll his hips, knocking on the ground with his fist again while he bit his bottom lip.

He kicked himself back up to his feet and began to dance and lock his body to the beat. He stopped to hook his thumbs into the loops on his pants as he began to roll his chest to the beat and widen his stance. He shifted the waistband up and down, showing more of his adonis lines each time. 

Kagami cleared her throat and tried to hide her blush as he stopped and thrusted fast as he undid his pants within moments to the fast knocking. Kagami gasped as she gazed at his black g-string that looked like it was made from a wet material. 

Luka leaped down onto the stage and slowly thrusted against the floor and he peered up at Kagami with his hair falling in front of his blue eyes. He moved along the ground, stopping at the end of the stage. He sat back on his knees and bit the side of his thumb as he slid his other hand down his body. His thumb skirted between his pecs and down his abs until he grabbed his cock through the slick material. He thrusted against his hand and tilted his head back in a moan before he looked back down to stare at her with a smoldering expression. 

“Marinette. Marinette I think I died.” Kagami’s heart was racing and she was pulsing between her thighs. “Alya… Help.”

“Nope. You’re on your own girl.” Alya took a sip of her drink as Luka hopped off the stage and walked up to Kagami. 

Luka pulled her chair from the table and took her drink as he smirked at her. Luka held it out and Marinette took it from him. He suddenly straddled Kagami’s lap and slowly rolled his hips. Alya passed Kagami money and she slipped it into the front of Luka’s g-string. Luka smiled down at her and turned around, grabbing his thighs as he rolled his ass against her lap. Kagami smacked his ass and Luka winked over his shoulder at her. 

Alya giggled with Marinette as they watched their friend get danced on. 

Luka turned around and leaned down into Kagami’s ear. He whispered in a warm smooth voice, “Wanna go talk somewhere more private? I have a lot I want to say to you.” 

Kagami nodded unable to really get any words out. Luka got up from her lap and held his hand out to her. She took it and he led her off to a V.I.P room. 

Luka gestured to the couch and Kagami sat down. He sat down beside her. “It’s been ages, huh?” 

“You dance?” Kagami swallowed hard and got lost in his eyes as he brushed his hair back. 

“Not anymore. One time thing. I serve drinks.” Luka awkwardly smiled at Kagami. “I was talked into this.” 

“Why?” Kagami raised an eyebrow at him. 

Luka chuckled and rested his elbow on the back of the couch. “Couple of friends thought you’d want me to.” He leaned close to her and tilted her chin up with his index finger. “Seems like they caught a little girl staring at me.” 

Kagami blushed and tried to hide in her hair. “I was-n’t staring.” 

“Mm-hm… still the same little girl I remember.” Luka bit his tongue as he smirked at her. “So, little one… What’s a girl like you doing in a strip club, hm?” 

“I’m not a little girl anymore, Luka… You of all people should know that.” Kagami pouted at him and he smirked as he leaned back against the couch. 

“Alright…” Luka slowly looked her up and down. “So, why stare at me? Why are you so interested?” 

“Look, we… we were really close as kids until I moved. We even dated.” Kagami swallowed hard as he shifted on the couch, adjusting his g-string. 

“I know. I remember, Kagami.” Luka laughed as he rolled his eyes. “But why didn’t you reach out to me when you got back?” 

“Scared. I thought that you wouldn’t want to talk to me after I left to Japan.” Kagami hid in her hair more and Luka brushed her hair out of the way. 

“You shouldn’t hide so much. You’re gorgeous. You’ve always been gorgeous.” Luka warmly smiled as he gazed into her warm eyes. 

“I missed you.” Kagami whispered and he leaned in closer. 

“I missed you too.” Luka warmly smiled as he brought his lips super close to hers. 

“Were you going to give me a dance?” Kagami tried to change the subject so he’d back up. 

Luka burst out laughing, “If the little lady wants one.”.

“No, I- I was just thinking that was the real reason you brought me here.” Kagami blushed and raked her teeth along her bottom lip. 

“No, nope. I genuinely wanted to talk to you.” Luka softly laughed and Kagami giggled. “Hey, I got you to laugh.” 

“So, cocktail boy… you serve drinks now?” Kagami flirted with him as she hooked her fingers beneath the string that ran along his left hip. She pulled it away from his skin and let it go with a loud snap. 

“I do.” Luka lowered his lashes as he peered into her smoldering gaze. “Why do you ask?” 

“No reason. Just want to know where I can find you again.” Kagami smirked as he barely brushed his lips against her soft ones. 

She lay back on the couch as he pressed his body against hers, deepening the kiss. 

***

Marinette sat at her first doctor’s appointment with Adrien beside her. She sat on the exam table with her gown on and the paper blanket over her lap. Her feet were cold from the room and Adrien held her hand, brushing his thumb along the back of her knuckles. Her urine sample sat on a thin pad on the counter with a test strip beside it. She bit her bottom lip as a knock came to the door. 

“Hello, my name is Dr. Bella. How are you two?” She smiled at Marinette and Adrien. She was so warm and welcoming and it put Marinette at ease. 

“We’re good.” Marinette smiled up at Adrien as she ran her hand along her stomach. 

“Good. I’m just going to run this test for you guys.” The doctor walked over and put gloves on. She opened the sample and dipped the strip into the sample and waited for the result. She peered at it and smiled. “Well, you are pregnant. Let’s see how far along you are. What was the date of your last menstrual period?” 

“Um… May 14th… around there.” Marinette shrugged as she tried to remember, but she couldn’t quite place the day. 

The doctor did math and used a measuring tool to figure out her estimated due date. “So, based on that… and guessing that you were ovulating around this time… I’d say your estimated due date is going to be February 15th. Around there. You’re about 8 weeks pregnant. I’m going to do an exam to just see how everything is going and then we’ll get you over to the ultrasound room.” 

Marinette nodded as she put her feet in the stirrups and shifted down the bed like she was told to. Adrien swallowed hard as he watched Marinette wince slightly as the doctor began her exam. 

After talking about a possible birthing plan and how her perfect birth would go if she could envision it. Going over what she couldn’t eat or drink and going over prenatal vitamins, what they needed to have in them, and some of their general concerns .. they were finally taken to the ultrasound room. 

The ultrasound tech had Marinette change into a gown again. She laid down on the table and put the paper blanket over her lap. She watched the tech put a protective sleeve and lubricant on this white wand and her eyes widened. 

“First ultrasounds are done internally. After this one it will be over the stomach. It’s just because you’re so early.” The tech smiled at her and moved to be between Marinette’s legs. Marinette flinched as she felt the wand press against her entrance. Everything about it was so awkward and she felt Adrien’s future jokes fill her mind. 

Adrien grabbed her hand and stared at the screen as the ultrasound tech slid the device in place. “And… there is your baby. It’s tiny now, but soon it’ll grow even more.” She began to do measurements and take photos. “You seem to be measuring at around 8 weeks.” The tech became happy as she looked over to see Marinette covering her lips. 

“I can’t get the heartbeat to be audible yet. But see that flickering spot?” The tech pointed at the screen. “That’s it’s little heart.” She softly giggled and Adrien let tears fall down his face. 

Adrien was in awe that someone so little could fill his heart with so much love. Marinette peered up at Adrien and sniffed as she reached up to brush his tears away.   
“Would you like a picture of your little bean?” The tech warmly smiled at them. 

“Yes, please. Thank you so much.” Marinette sniffed as the tech positioned the device just right and took a photo of it. 

“So far, the baby is healthy and happy. Good job, mom and dad.” The tech warmly smiled as she removed the device and cleaned it before she printed the picture for them. She slipped the photo into a paper card and passed it to them. “You can get dressed and go home. I’m sure you want to show everyone your little bean.” 

Marinette warmly smiled up at Adrien and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. “Ready?” Adrien warmly smiled and he helped her up to get dressed. 

Adrien and Marinette scheduled their next appointments before they left and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “So, that ultrasound.” He smirked darkly at her and she burst out laughing.

“I swear… if you make some dirty joke…” Marinette warned him and he laughed hard. 

“You’ll what? Scold me until I’m on my knees at your feet?” Adrien stopped her in front of the elevator and fell to his knees, turning her to face him by her hips. “Please, scold me. Do it. I love to beg at your feet for forgiveness.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair as she bent down slightly. “No.” She poked him on the tip of his nose and Adrien laughed as he stood back up. 

“Fine, but it looked like a dildo and you can’t convince me otherwise.” Adrien shrugged as the elevator opened. 

“ADRIEN!” Marinette gasped and slapped him on the chest. 

Adrien laughed harder and held the door for her. “It did.” 

Marinette flung her head back and groaned as she walked into the elevator. 

“Like you were being fu-” Adrien was suddenly yanked into the elevator before the doors shut. 

**Songs I wrote to:**

[ **Neighbors KNow My Name by trey Songz** ](https://youtu.be/E98IYokujSY)

[ **Bottoms Up by Trey Songz ft. Nicki Minaj** ](https://youtu.be/ekAXPCphKXQ)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I screwed up and didn't post the right chapter for chapter 4. So, go back to chapter 4 and read that and then continue. Sorry everyone. I don't know how I got lost on the chapters I wrote. haha**

Adrien and Marinette walked up to the bakery. She worried her bottom lip as he opened the door for her. “It’ll be okay, Mari.” Adrien warmly smiled at her as she slipped past him. 

“Easy for you to say.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she shoved him lightly in the chest. 

“Your parents love me.” Adrien smirked as he walked inside and let the door fall behind him. 

“Salut, Sweetheart.” Sabine walked up to Marinette with a big smile on her face. Her expression was filled with love as she peered over her shoulder to see Adrien. “ADRIEN!” 

Marinette was suddenly ignored as her mother went around her to wrap her arms around Adrien. “Salut, Sabine.” 

“Stop… I told you to call me maman.” Sabine gently hit his chest as she laughed. 

“I see where Marinette gets that from.” Adrien chuckled and Marinette pouted at him. 

“So, what brings you two by.” Sabine smiled at them as Tom walked up to wrap Marinette and Adrien into a warm embrace. 

“We… have…” Marinette peered up at Adrien with a worried expression. 

“We have something to tell you.” Adrien smiled as he took Marinette’s hand. 

“Right. That.” Marinette nervously laughed as her cheeks turned red. 

“Well, it’s almost time for lunch. How about you join us for lunch?” Sabine warmly smiled and Marinette swallowed hard. 

“Okay.” Marinette nervously spoke and she yanked Adrien up the stairs as her parents stared at them with interest. They walked through the double doors and up the long spiral staircase. “I think they know.” 

“You do? I didn’t get that impression.” Adrien was tugged up the stairs by an overly nervous woman. 

“I can tell.” Marinette sighed as she opened the apartment and pulled him inside. 

“Think they know we’re dating?” Adrien touched the old photo of her family that was framed on the bookshelf. 

“Probably. I grabbed your hand.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she found the tea kettle and began to fill it with water. 

Adrien turned and pointed at her with his index finger. “Remember that you can’t drink that.” 

“I’m aware!” Marinette let her irritation over the whole situation wash over her. 

“Also if your maman makes that salmon quiche…” Adrien smirked at her and Marinette wanted to punch him in the face. 

“I’m aware, Adrien! I was there!” Marinette growled as she set the kettle on the stove. 

“So touchy.” Adrien picked on her. 

“I’m scared, stressed out, and I don’t feel good.” Marinette complained as she felt tears come to her eyes. 

“Aw, baby. I’m sorry.” Adrien walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she turned the burner onto a medium low heat. 

“Don’t touch- me.” She wiped the tears away to hide them. She was so embarrassed about it. Everything about today was too much. She just wanted to go home and sit on the couch and cuddle with Adrien. 

Adrien rested his chin on her shoulder and spoke in a quiet tone. “It’s a lot to take in, huh?” 

Marinette sniffed and nodded. Adrien turned her to face him and she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. It’s a lot for me too. I’m trying to wrap my head around it.” Adrien ran his fingers through her hair and cuddled her. “Plus, I work tonight.” 

Marinette pulled away from him faster than he had anticipated. “You work?”

“Yeah.” Adrien sighed as she walked over to grab cups from the cupboard. 

“Couldn’t you have gotten Nino to cover? I don’t want to be alone tonight.” Marinette complained and Adrien sighed as he leaned against the island with his hands. 

Adrien gripped the island and licked his lips. “He can’t cover me because he’s working too. You could come with and hang out in the back.” 

“I don’t want to go to a strip club, Adrien. I want to go home and sit on our couch and forget all of this is hap-” Marinette let tears fall down her cheeks more as her mother walked into the apartment. 

“Alright! I was thinking we could ea…” Sabine froze in her tracks as she saw her daughter hiding in her hair and Adrien a foot away from her with a concerned expression. “What’s wrong?” 

“Do you want to wait or tell her now, baby?” Adrien searched Marinette’s figure and watched her turned her toes towards one another and sniff. “I’ll tell her.” 

Adrien walked over and grabbed the photo of their baby from Marinette’s purse. “We wanted to tell you about this. We know the timing isn’t perfect, but there really isn’t a good time.” Adrien awkwardly smirked and shrugged as he passed her the photo. He ran his hand along the back of his neck and waited for Sabine to open the paper cover. 

Sabine gasped and a massive smile appeared on her lips. “TOM!” 

Tom came through the door and into the kitchen to see what she was excited about. Sabine passed Tom the photo and walked over to Marinette, wrapping her arms around her. 

“Is this what has you all worked up? Sweetheart, I’m so happy for you two.” Sabine hugged her and ran her fingers through Marinette’s hair. “We always wanted you two to date. I always wanted a grandchild and this only makes me happier.” 

“You’re not mad?” Marinette sniffed as she pulled away from her mother and Sabine ran her thumbs beneath Marinette’s eyes. 

“No, honey. I’m proud and happy for you. You two are going to make a gorgeous child.” Sabine smiled and watched Marinette roll her eyes and giggle. “You can’t say I’m wrong. Plus I knew something was going on as soon as you two stepped foot in the bakery.” Sabine laughed and Marinette laughed harder. 

Tom walked up to Adrien and hugged him. “Congratulations!” 

“Thank you.” Adrien chuckled as he hugged Tom back. 

“So, I guess that means you won’t be eating my famous salmon quiche huh?” Sabine warmly smiled at Marinette and giggled. 

Marinette bit her bottom lip with a smile and shook her head. “Nope.” 

“That’s fine. I have other options that will work for you.” Sabine gripped her arm in a loving manner before she went to work searching for something that she could eat. 

“I’ll take some of your famous quiche though.” Adrien chimed in and Marinette giggled at him. 

“Of course you would! It’s the only fish you eat!” Marinette picked on him. 

“Hey. That should say something if a cat like me won’t eat fish but I’ll eat your mom’s quiche.” Adrien smirked and Marinette laughed harder. 

“Okay, kitty.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she sat down at the kitchen table. 

“How’s work going for you, Adrien?” Sabine began to make food for Marinette. 

“Same. Women getting too touchy. Men getting too touchy.” Adrien sighed as he sat down beside Marinette. 

“I don’t know how you have the courage to do what you do.” Sabine sat a cup of tea in front of Adrien. 

“Thank you. It’s a job. It’s fun, but I could live without the people breaking rules.” Adrien took a sip and Marinette searched his gaze. 

“I don’t get why people need to be that way.” Tom shook his head as he sat down. 

“Just how it is.” Adrien shrugged as Sabine set food down for everyone. “It pays.” 

“Well, if you two ever need help… we’re here.” Sabine warmly smiled as she sat down to eat with them. 

“Thank you, Maman. Papa.” Marinette smiled at them and began to eat. 

***

Marinette laid on her bed and heard Adrien knock on the side of the doorframe. “Hey.” She peered at him in red pajama pants and a black long sleeved shirt. “Pajamas? That’s a first.” She snorted out a laugh. 

“Just so happens I do in fact wear pajamas. Thank you very much.” Adrien dramatically turned and walked back to his bedroom. 

Marinette shook her head and went back to knitting a scarf. She heard a knock again on her doorframe. “Now what?” 

Adrien placed his hands on either side of her door frame, showing off his biceps and hard muscles. She slowly scanned up his body and noticed how he was missing his shirt. Her cheeks flushed as she took in the V-line at his hips. She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip at him. 

“I forgot what I was going to say. It doesn’t matter. Good-night.” Adrien waved it off and turned to leave back to his room. 

Marinette smirked and shook her head as she went back to knitting. 

“You know what? I do remember what I was looking for now.” Adrien walked past the foot of her bed and her gaze caught sight of his muscular hips and ass as he walked by her. Her eyes widened as he grabbed the next yarn ball she needed. 

“If you need this yarn… you know where to find it.” Adrien placed it over his hips to cover what laid between his toned thighs. 

Marinette gasped and blushed as her eyes went from the pastel pink yarn to his face. Her gaze skirted over his abs and pecs. She chewed on her bottom lip as her gaze met his. 

“Good-night.” Adrien winked at her as he walked out of the room and into his bedroom. 

“That’s not even close to being fair, Agreste!” Marinette whined as she shouted at him. 

“Gotta come get the yarn if you want it...” Adrien called out towards her bedroom. 

The next row was supposed to be pink and she really wanted to finish the damn thing. “Ugh! Fine! You win!” Marinette threw her project beside her and crawled out of bed to go after him. “But you work soon!” 

“I’m aware! You can help me pick out what g-string to wear.” Adrien laughed and Marinette groaned. “Yarn doesn’t match the theme tonight.” 

“I hate you so much right now.” Marinette seethed as she walked into his bedroom finding him splayed out on his bed. He had one hand behind his head with one knee drawn up. His other leg hung off the edge of the bed as he smirked at her with his messy blonde hair in front of his smoldering emerald eyes. The yarn barely covered his dignity as he held it loosely between his legs. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You gotta grab the yarn if you want it.” Adrien smirked at her and she became determined. 

“Fine.” Marinette cleared her throat and walked up to him with swaying hips. She got between his legs and slowly slid her hands up his thighs. She swayed her hips as she bent down and peered into his eyes with her own. Marinette dipped down and picked the yarn ball up with her teeth, watching his breath hitch as he reacted to her. She winked at him and stood up straight, carrying the yarn out of his room with swaying hips. “Have fun at work, Hot Stuff.” 

Adrien’s cock flexed as she walked away from him and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. “Damn.” He ran a hand through his hair as he stared at her closed door.

***

Marinette peeked from the hallway at Adrien as he was busy bending over to put his shoes on. She caught a hint of his black g-string as she chewed on her bottom lip. 

Adrien slowly peered at her with a smirk. “Like what you see? Did you want a free dance before I go?” 

“I see you decided to go with the black g-string.” Marinette pushed off the wall with her hands and walked up to him. She grabbed the back of his g-string and let it go, causing it to snap against his skin. 

Adrien flinched and stood up straight, pulling his leather shirt down. “Matches the theme tonight.” 

“And what theme is that? S&M?” Marinette slowly gazed from his black leather pants that left nothing to the imagination up to his leather top that was open. He had black eyeliner around his eyes and his hair was messy and in front of his peridot hued eyes. 

Adrien walked up to her and ran his fingertips along her side before he suddenly pulled her close, grabbing her chin with his thumb and index finger. “Wouldn’t you like for it to be?” He tipped her back and she suddenly grabbed his muscular biceps with parted lips and blushing cheeks. “Do you like a man in control?” 

“I- um…” Marinette lost all of her words as his gaze bore into her soul. He showed off one of his pointed canine teeth as he smirked. “I-” 

“Adrien got your tongue?” He ran his thumb along her bottom lip. 

“Not- y-” Marinette couldn’t even come up with something to say. 

“Sure you don’t want to watch me dance?” Adrien pulled her closer so that her hips were pressed against his with his thigh between hers. She clung to him as he rolled their hips together and pressed his forehead to hers as he softly chuckled and licked his lips. 

“Mmm… will Alya be there?” Marinette finally got words out. She gasped as he flung her back and smiled at her. 

“I can’t promise that. Neither do I know, but you could always invite her and Kagami out.” Adrien pulled her back up and spun her before pulling her back against him. He slid her hands down his chest to the front of his pants. “Wanna guess the song I’m dancing to tonight?” 

“I’d rather not…” Marinette rolled her eyes and shoved him away by his chest. 

“Well, too bad because you are getting on a pretty dress and you are coming with me.” Adrien grabbed her wrist and yanked her down the hallway. 

“I just want to relax…” Marinette was suddenly sat on her bed as Adrien began to go through her closet. “Adrien…” 

“This. Here, it will look stunning on you. Although, everything looks stunning on you.” Adrien smiled as he threw a black flowy dress at her. 

Marinette stared at him with an unamused expression and changed into the dress. 

“No heels. Wear these.” Adrien threw red ballet flats at her. 

“I can’t believe you are making me go.” Marinette sighed as she slipped her shoes on. 

“I’m not making you go…” Adrien rolled his eyes and laughed. 

“You are making me go. I just want to sit at home and relax with you.” Marinette whined as she stood up. 

Adrien spun her around and began to play with her hair, putting it up into an updo hairstyle. He grabbed a hair tie and put it in place. “Yes, well. That’s not an option, lovebug. So you’re coming to the club with me.” 

“I hate you so so much.” Marinette sighed as she groaned. 

“So I’ve heard.” Adrien winked at her and helped her up. “Now, let’s go show you what I have planned at the club, hm?” 

Marinette parted her lips and shook her head as she crossed her arms and watched him walk away from her. “Your thong must be half way up your ass to make you talk the way you are.” 

“Well, if it is? You’re about to find out.” Adrien winked over his shoulder and Marinette burst out laughing. 

“Oh my God. I could  _ kill _ you.” Marinette burst out laughing as she walked after him. “Tell me your kid isn’t going to be like you.” 

“Well, darling, we’ll find out in a few months. Won’t we?” Adrien burst out laughing and Marinette giggled as he wrapped an arm around her and led her out of the apartment. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I apparently had this written for a while. Sorry about that. XD Warning there is sexual assault in this chapter towards the end.**

Marinette stood beside the stage and stared at Adrien as he grabbed a chair and spun it before he slammed it down in the center of the stage. Her eyes went wide when he smirked and peered over his shoulder, holding out his index finger. He curled it beckoning her onto the stage. 

“What are you doing?” Marinette angrily whispered at him and he shook his head and began to gesture with his whole hand for her to come out. She shook her head and protested before he rolled his eyes and walked up to her. He took her hand and the crowd screamed and whistled. “Why are you like this?” She spoke only loud enough for him to hear. 

“Because I love you. Now sit.” Adrien led her to the chair and had her sit down. 

Marinette felt her cheeks grow hot as she sat down and waited for the song to start. She had no idea what song was going to come on. He hadn’t told her. She played with her dress as she nervously watched him walk to the edge of the stage and come back. He spun away from her as the song started. She recognized the song and her heart skipped a beat. She hadn’t heard  _ Porn Star Dancing _ in a long time. 

Adrien began to slowly roll his hips to the beat and slid his hand in front of his cock, slowly patting it to the beat. Marinette ran her eyes down the back of his leather shirt to his rounded ass. She bit her bottom lip as he slid his hands up his torso, along his muscular pecs, and up his throat until he sank his hands into his soft hair. Her breath hitched as he rolled his hips in a circle and locked them at the end of each rotation. 

He turned to face her and ran his hand down the front of his body until he grabbed his crotch and slowly rocked his hips against his hand with his other hand behind his head. He smirked and winked at her as he ran his thumb along his bottom lip, tugging it down gently. She felt like she was going to burst. He fell to his knees and spread them as he bounced to the beat and grabbed the sides of his shirt. He slid his shirt down his shoulders and off his arms, throwing it across the stage. He ran his hands up into his hair and messed it up. Adrien rolled forward onto his hands and knees, slowly rolling his hips into the ground. 

Marinette gasped and covered her lips as he peered up at her with his hair in his smoldering eyes. He licked his lips and rolled up onto his feet. He moved towards her by doing a smooth maneuver with his feet. She slowly gazed from his hips, to his abs, to his pecs, and then finally reached his emerald hued eyes. 

“Hi.” Marinette softly spoke and he laughed as he got on her lap. 

“Hi.” Adrien gripped the back of her chair and slowly rolled his hips against her lap. 

He got off her lap and spun her around, tilting her chair back onto the floor. She gasped and lost her words as he leapt down to the ground and began to grind his crotch in her face. 

“Adrien…” Marinette gasped at him and giggled as she heard him softly chuckle.   
Adrien stood back up with a body roll and spun her around to sit her up again. He stood with her thighs between his and moved his hips from side to side as he hooked his thumbs into the sides of the waistband of his pants. He inched one side down and the other up before he switched it to the beat. Marinette covered her eyes and he took her wrists in his hands. 

“Don’t look away, princess.” Adrien smirked as he put her hands on his hips. 

“Shit.” Marinette gasped as he moved his hips in circular motions between her hands. She could feel his muscles move with each movement and it made her heart catch fire. The room was on fire and she needed some relief. 

Adrien ran her hands along the waistband until they reached the button. “Ready?” Adrien twisted her hands and the velcro ripped open with a loud sound. 

Marinette was shocked that it wasn’t a button and zipper closure because it appeared to be one. Adrien chuckled at her reaction as her lips formed an ‘o’. “Didn’t realize it was velcro?” Adrien smirked at her and she nodded. 

He lowered himself onto her lap and began bouncing up and down, shaking his hips and rolling them for her. Adrien got off of her lap and walked around the stage beckoning people to scream. He slid to the front of the stage and began bouncing on his knees, sliding his hand down his body and beneath the band of his g-string. He bit his bottom lip and parted his lips as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. People screamed and threw money at him. Adrien grabbed some of it and slid it down his body and tucked it into his g-string. He stood up and bodyrolled before he turned his back to the audience and popped his hips to the beat as he gripped the sides of his pants, shifting them up and down with alternating movements. He slowly pushed them down his legs as he bent forward. The crowd screamed as they stared at his toned ass. 

Marinette shook her head as he kicked his pants to the side of the stage with his shirt. He spun around and grabbed the thin strings on each side of his g-string and inched it down, teasing the base of his cock before he brought it back up and tsked the club while he waved his finger at them. He suddenly jumped down to the ground and slowly ground his hips against the stage. 

He grabbed the rest of the money and put some between his teeth as he slid the rest down his body and into his g-string. He took the money out of his mouth as he stood up and walked over to Marinette. 

Adrien rolled his hips against hers as he straddled her lap. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, “I’ll be back there in a moment. You can go relax in my dressing room, baby.” 

Marinette ran her hands down his pecs and nodded as she bit her bottom lip. Adrien got up and held his hand out to her. She took it and he walked her to the side of the stage. 

Adrien slid across the stage and did a front flip off of it before he made his rounds around the club. 

***

Marinette sighed as she watched him for a little longer before she walked to his dressing room. She ran into Nino before she got to his room. 

“Hey.” Nino smiled at her and Marinette took in the hickies on his neck. 

Marinette pointed at his neck with a smirk. “Having too much fun with Alya?” 

Nino blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as he became awkward. “She’s pretty amazing.” 

“She is.” Marinette pat his shoulder. “I was just picking on you.” 

“I know. How are you feeling?” Nino warmly smiled at Marinette as he adjusted his red baseball hat. 

“Pregnant. Is that a good answer? I get upset over stupid stuff. I’m nauseous. It’s great fun.” Marinette laughed and Nino snorted. 

“Alright, well besides that. Are you doing alright?” Nino became concerned and Marinette sighed as she grabbed his bicep. 

“I’m fine. Baby is fine. Adrien is fine. We’re good.” Marinette nodded and smiled up at him to reassure him that she was being honest. “Everything is going to be fine.” 

“Good. I’m glad.” Nino smiled before he ran off because he was up next. 

Marinette shook her head and laughed as she opened the door to Adrien’s dressing room. 

***

Adrien walked across the floor, gathering money from his g-string and stacking the singles in his hand. A slender hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. 

“How about a lap dance, hm?” A woman with white-tipped red hair smirked as she held up some money. She gently waved it through the air as if she was luring him in. “VIP room?” 

Adrien smirked and slipped his money into the side of his g-string before he placed his palms on the arms of her lavish crimson chair. He lowered his long lashes and stared at her with a smoldering expression. “And what’s a beautiful woman such as yourself doing in a dangerous little place like this?” 

She shrugged with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her breasts. “I like to live dangerously. What can I say.” She shrugged and Adrien smirked at her. 

“And what’s your name, gorgeous?” Adrien flirted with her as he continued to peer into her seductive gaze. 

“Lila. And your’s?” Lila uncrossed her arms and leaned closer to run the money between his pecs and down the center line of his abs until she reached his tiny bottoms. She ran her index finger along the front of his g-string and he ignored it as she slipped it into the band. 

Adrien grabbed her hand as it lingered a little too long. “Adrien.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to the back of her hand. “And I believe you just bought yourself a dance with me. Shall we?” 

He stood up straight and helped her stand. She slightly tripped and he caught her. “Sorry. I must have had too much fun.” Lila giggled through her lie. 

Adrien gave her a fake laugh as he led her to the VIP rooms. Something about her sat wrong with him, but he tried to ignore it. She was paying a lot and the more he did in that VIP room… the more money he’d get out of her. 

He opened the curtain and led her inside, closing it behind him. “Have a seat, gorgeous.” 

Lila sat down on the couch and watched him walk over to turn on music. She bit her bottom lip as he made his way over to her. Each step was deliberate as he ran his thumb along his bottom lip and dragged it down while his other hand ran down his abs to the front of his g-string. He watched her like a hunter watching its prey. 

She licked her lips as he straddled her hips and slowly rolled his hips for her. She slid more money into the front of his g-string as he ran his fingers along her jawline and stopped beneath her chin to angle her face up, bringing his lips close to hers before he smirked and pulled away from her. He rolled his body as he backed up and leaped to the ground to slowly grind his hips against it. 

Lila gasped as she watched him grind against the floor before he stood up and ran his hands down his body, hooking his thumbs into the side bands of his bottoms. He shifted them up and down, teasing her. 

She raised her index finger up and did a come hither movement with her finger. Adrien walked up to her and got back in her lap. “Do you want me?” Adrien whispered in her ear and she suddenly grabbed his g-string and yanked him closer. 

She ran her hands up his body and grabbed his shoulders, shoving him off and over onto the couch. Adrien began to panic as she straddled his lap. 

“You’re not allowed to touch, gorgeous. Gotta play by my rules.” Adrien tried to grab her hands to push her away, but she giggled as she pinned his hands to the back of the couch. 

“Too bad I like to break the rules.” Lila smirked and leaned forward to snap her teeth as she pretended to bite him. 

Adrien flinched as she rolled her hips against his cock. “Don’t make me kick you out. I don’t want to be the bad guy.”

“Don’t you want my money?” Lila pulled out more cash and waved it in front of him. “I have more than this, baby.” She slid the money against his lips and touched his chin, pulling his mouth open to slip it between his teeth. 

Adrien let the money fall from his mouth as he fought against her grip. “I really don’t want to have you removed.” 

Lila slammed his hands down again and gathered his wrists in her hand and placed her finger over his lips to quiet him. “Shhh… I’ll pay you more if you let me have this.” 

“I already told you. My rules. You’re breaking them.” Adrien glared at her as she grabbed his hands and pulled them down to the seat of the couch as she dropped between his legs. 

“And I already told you…” Lila walked her fingers up his thighs before she sank her nails in and yanked his legs apart. She ran her nose along his soft cock and peered up at him. “I don’t follow the rules.” She bit the fabric of his g-string and tugged. “I break them.” 

Adrien grabbed her hair and she only liked it more. A moan passed her lips and he growled from deep within his chest as she assaulted him between his legs, nipping and sucking on his inner thighs. “Sorry sweetheart but I don’t let people break the rules.” Adrien kneed her in the chest, but she only clung to him harder with her nails. “Are you really this fucking desperate?” 

Lila peered up at him with her messy hair falling in front of her eyes. “I’m not desperate. I’ve liked you for a long time.” 

“You don’t know me, Lila.” Adrien stared at her as she ran her index finger along his dick. 

“And you’re not gonna get hard for me?” Lila pouted as she continued to try and get him aroused to no avail. 

“Never for a woman like you.” Adrien grabbed her hands and pulled her nails from his skin. “Get-  _ Out _ .” He threw her hands off of him and she glared at him. 

“I have all of this money at my fingertips and you still don’t want me?” Lila screamed at him and he rolled his eyes. 

“No one wants a clingy little girl like you. You got two choices… walk out on your own or I have someone carry your ass out. Which you want?” Adrien crossed his arms over his chest. “Fucking decide.” 

Lila walked up to him with a seductive smile playing on her lips. She ran her hand along his flaccid cock. “I want you. Isn’t that a valid choice?” She slowly licked between his muscular pecs. 

Adrien swallowed hard to keep from throwing up. “Not anymore. You broke the rules, sweetheart.” 

“But-” Lila pouted as she slowly fell to her knees, mouthing him through his g-string. “Don’t you want a girl that breaks the rules?” 

“No. I want your ass out of my sight.” Adrien tore her from his body and grabbed her arm a little too hard as he yanked her out of the VIP room and down the hallway. 

“Ad-” Marinette smiled at him as she caught him give her a side glance that spoke wonders and she immediately pressed her lips into a thin line as she peered down at his thighs to see red lines that were beginning to seep blood. “Fuck.” She ran her hand over her stomach as she watched Adrien walk out to the main part of the club to the bodyguard at the front door. 

“Get her out of here and never let this bitch in again!” Adrien shoved Lila out of the club. He walked back across the floor, faking a smile while he took money from passing patreons. 

He reached Marinette and yanked her into his dressing room. She was left confused and concerned as he shut the door and clung to her without saying anything. Marinette ran her hands along his back as she hugged him. 

“I won’t ask what happened because I can assume I know what did and I’m so sorry, Adrien.” Marinette hugged him tighter as he began to tremble. 

Adrien gathered himself together and cleared his throat as he let her go. He let her go and walked over to grab black joggers from a chair. He threw them on and then shrugged on a white deep v-neck top. “Let’s just go home. Please. I need to shower before I even think of letting you touch me again.” 

“I just touched you.” Marinette was confused and he shook his head. 

“Not what I mean.” Adrien cleared his throat as he packed his black bag and swung it over his shoulder. 

“You still need to split your tips with Plagg.” Marinette softly spoke and Adrien nodded. 

“I can do it on the way out.” His voice was serious and lacked emotion. It worried Marinette and she chewed on her thumb as he opened the door for her. “C’mon.” 

Marinette got up and followed him to Plagg’s office. It was down the hall and up a staircase.

**Song Adrien dances to:**

[ **Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days** ](https://youtu.be/I4s3uxPpUOM)


	8. Chapter 8

A man with tan skin the color of warm chocolate sat at his massive desk, counting stacks of money as he wrote down stuff into a log. He was busy trying to factor in bills and everything else that the money went into. He had a cigar pressed between his lips and let the smoke out as his door opened and shut. His tight white button down had the sleeves rolled up to showcase his strong forearm muscles. It was unbuttoned enough to show that his pecs were well built as well. His hair was shaved along the sides and messy on top. 

“Hey.” Plagg barely looked up as he raked his fingers across the stack of money before rubber banding it together.

“Here’s your cut.” Adrien tossed a stack of money onto the desk in front of Plagg and he peered up at him with glowing peridot hued eyes. 

“50/50?” Plagg scooped up the money and fanned through it with his fingers, counting. 

“50/50, Plagg.” Adrien sighed as he went to leave his office. 

Plagg removed his cigar and pointed at him. “What happened out there? With that chick?” 

Adrien froze and his back bristled as Marinette parted her lips and peered up at him. She touched his arm as he swallowed hard, not wanting to talk about it. 

“I heard the commotion. Also heard that you kicked her out of my club.” Plagg set the money down with the stack he hadn’t kept track of yet.

Adrien slowly turned to face Plagg and cleared his throat. “Just your average chick that had a bit too much to drink is all, Plagg. It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I handled it.” 

“I just want to make sure my boys are fine, kid. That’s all. If something worse happened… I’ll ban her ass. I got no problem doing that.” Plagg spoke without looking up as he started counting more stacks.

“BAN HER!” Marinette spoke out as she stepped out from behind Adrien. Adrien tried to hold her back and get her to stop, but he couldn’t. 

“Seems like your girl knows something you’re not saying.” Plagg peered up at Adrien with a dark smirk. 

“Ban her. I want her out. For good. She’s… She shouldn’t be allowed to touch men how she does here!” Marinette burst out letting all of her jealousy and anger fall from her mouth. She didn’t care what Adrien thought. She wanted Lila out. Wanted Adrien to stop suffering. Wanted him all to herself.

“Hold up.” Adrien pulled her in front of his body and placed his hand over her lips before she could say more. “You don’t have to ban her. There’s no sense in it.” 

Marinette cursed from behind his hand as she pried it from her lips and pulled away from him with her arms crossed over her chest. “DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT! You know that she should be banned. You just want to be the bigger man and say that it’s fine.” Marinette shook her index finger at him and he was taken aback in shock. 

“I’m gonna go ahead and heed your woman’s wishes and ban this bitch. I don’t want any bad situations in my club. Clearly something went down between you and this crazy chick.” Plagg leaned on his desk as he gestured between them with his cigar. “And I’d listen to her. She’s right. Stop manning up and be honest with me kid. If something is going down in my club that isn’t right? I want to know about it. As of now, that crazy bitch is banned. That’s final.” 

Adrien groaned and rolled his eyes as he gazed up. Marinette ran up to Plagg and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. “Thank you, Plagg. Thank you. Thank you.” 

“Sure thing, Sugarcube.” Plagg winked at her and Adrien sighed as he held his hand out to Marinette. 

“C’mon. Let’s go home.” Adrien gave her a come hither motion with his hand. 

She walked over to him and took his hand in hers as he led her out of the office and into the club. 

They got into his car and he waited for her to shut the door before he turned to face her slightly. “Alright, spill. What was that about?” Adrien crossed his arms with his keys still in his hands. He wasn’t gonna start the car until she told him exactly what went down in there. 

“What was that about? You’re gonna sit here and ask me that when I have absolutely no idea what that bitch did to you in there?” Tears poured down her cheeks as she choked and cried as her heart broke for him. “How she must have touched you and hell if I know what else she could have done! She touched you, that's enough for me.” 

“Mari…” Adrien relaxed and went to rub his thumbs beneath her eyes to wipe away the tears. 

“Don’t  _ MARI _ me! I want answers, Adrien! I want you to tell me!” Marinette nearly screamed from across the seat as she threw his hands down. “I’m not mad at you…. I- I’m mad at her! I’m mad at her for being so  _ SICK _ . WHO? WHY?” More tears burst from her eyes and fell down her cheeks as she hiccuped. 

“Hey. Hey. Hey.” Adrien shoved his seat further back and pulled her over the center console and into his lap. She gripped his shirt as she sobbed into the soft fabric. “It’s okay.” 

“It’s not… okay… Adrien. STOP ACTING LIKE IT’S OKAY FOR YOU TO BE HURT! Stop taking abuse like YOU DESERVE IT WHEN YOU DON’T!” Marinette screamed the words into his chest and his whole body went rigid at them. “Like it’s part of your damn job! IT SHOULDN’T BE!”

Adrien swallowed hard as he heard words that were really hard to hear. Words that he had never wanted to let soak in. Words that he had often told himself, but for some reason it hurt more to hear them come from her mouth. 

“Being touched or whatever she did… when you said no or tried to shove her away? I don’t know what went down, but. That- that shouldn’t be a part of your job. Shouldn’t be okay. You know that. You know better, Adrien. Don’t pretend like you don’t. And ba- banning her was the best decision. Stop sacrificing yourself for the benefit of others!” Marinette burst the last of her rant out and he hugged her tighter against him, despite the fact that he really hated touching her with his dirty hands. 

He rubbed his nose in her hair and breathed in the strawberry scent of her shampoo as he held her close. His body began to tremble as tears fell and soaked into her hair. Marinette brought his forearm to her lips and began to place tons of small kisses against his skin, letting him break. 

“It’s okay to say that you’re not fine. It’s okay to ban a disgusting person from the club for the safety of yourself and others. It’s okay to- to tell someone what happened.” Marinette let tears soak into his forearm as a small whimper escaped his lips and she heard him sniff. “What did she do?” 

Adrien cleared his throat and reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes. “Mouthed me through my g-string. Touched my dick. Begged for me to do more than dance. Offered me more money. I kneed her in the chest. She didn’t give a shit. I don’t want to go into details right now.” His voice came out weak and he felt her nails dig into his arms. “I kicked her out before it could go further. I didn’t get hard for her either, if you were wondering.” 

Marinette shook her head, “I wasn’t.” Her tone was clipped as she ran her fingers along his bicep as he continued to tremble more. “I’m sorry.” Her voice came out quiet and he pressed his lips into her hair.

“It’s okay.” Adrien sighed and sniffed as he just held her close. “I really don’t want to be touching you right now, but at the same time… I don’t want to let go of you.” 

“It’s really not okay. And I don’t give a shit. I don’t mind you holding me. I want you to.” Marinette held his arms tighter with her hands.

“I know… but it’s my brain that can handle touching you right now.” Adrien groaned at the thought of his body being covered in Lila’s hands.

“I know it’s hard. Really hard. I know it feels like she’s coating your skin and making you dirty. Soiling you. Making you feel sick to your stomach and making you panic. But you’re safe now. Promise.” Marinette sighed as she watched rain begin to hit the windshield and trickle down like they were in a race. “You know… when I was a kid. I used to love it when rain hit the windows on my parents’ car. I always liked to imagine they were in this big race and I always picked one that I wanted to win. It was fun.” 

Adrien softly smiled as he peered over her head to watch the rain cascade down the glass. “It is interesting to watch them and it’s relaxing.”

“Isn’t it?” Marinette just sat for a moment watching the droplets fall down the smooth glass with him. 

“I’d love to stay here, but I really want to get us home.” Adrien gently nudged her and she climbed back into her seat.

“Why? I was enjoying this moment with you.” Marinette whined in complaint as the sounds of pattering rain echoed around them. 

Adrien smirked and leaned over to touch her chin gently with his fingertips as he whispered into her ear. “And I want to enjoy the moment you lose your words because I’m grinding against your lap.” He nibbled along her ear and she melted against the seat with a moan. “That’s what I thought.” Adrien pulled away and winked at her as he put the car into gear and took off. 

“Are you sure?” Marinette suddenly worried her bottom lip as she peered over at him. “After tonight…”

Adrien held up his hand from the stick shift. “I just want to forget it ever happened. Just let me love you, please.” 

Marinette nodded and let a smile grace her lips. “Okay. I’ll let you.” 

The ride home didn’t take long and the moment she got out of the car, Adrien picked her up and wrapped her legs around his hips. 

She giggled and held onto him from around his neck. “Are you seriously going to carry me all the way up to our apartment like this?”

“I will if I can help it. I simply won’t have my princess walk on the atrocious floor.” Adrien pretended to be disturbed by it like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. 

Marinette burst out into a fit of giggles and rested her forehead on his shoulder. “You’re terrible.” 

“Mmm… sure I am.” Adrien laughed as he took them to the elevator and punched the button for their floor. 

Marinette gently kissed his lips as they waited for the elevator to stop on their floor. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she softly moaned as the elevator door opened for them. Adrien broke the heated kiss to look at the floor number before he carried her out of it and down the long hallway. 

He reached their door and opened it for them. “Okay. Now the princess may touch the floor.” 

Marinette snorted and giggled as he gently set her down into their apartment. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“Thank you!” Adrien touched his chest and smiled at her as she rolled her eyes and laughed harder. 

He shut their apartment door and she walked to the kitchen to get water as she kicked off her shoes. 

“Are you just going to leave those ballet flats on the floor like that?” Adrien crossed his arms and watched her drink water from a glass. She ignored him on purpose and he shook his head. “Fine. Two can play that game.” He grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked it up and over his head, hearing water hit the floor. He shook his head and watched as she scrambled to make her glass straight so it would stop spilling. 

“Not fair.” Marinette scolded him as he grabbed a black fedora hat from a dining room chair. 

Adrien shifted his feet along the ground in a smooth move towards her and spun around behind her, holding his hat in place on his head. 

He got close to her ear and whispered. “Honey, I don’t play fair.” He flicked her earlobe with the tip of his warm tongue and she slammed her glass down on the kitchen island to try and grab her barings. He bit his tongue with a smirk as he danced away from her.

Marinette walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest. He slowly peered down at her hands and body rolled. He touched her hands and slowly made them slide down his abs to the waistband on his pants. She watched his hips slowly roll in a thrusting motion as she held on and gasped. Adrien smirked and removed her hands to spin her away from him, rolling his arousal against her ass. 

“Adrien…” Marinette slowly peered down and behind her to watch his hips move. He brought her hands behind him to feel the muscles in his ass move through his pants. 

“I’m gonna shower and change. Wait in my bedroom for me. Okay?” Adrien spun her around and brought her hands to his lips to press a kiss along her knuckles. 

“O-Okay.” Marinette swallowed hard as she nearly fell over. 

She used the walls to get to her room. Her panties were soaked and all she wanted was for him to take her. She didn’t need a free show. She needed him between her thighs, making her scream his name. 

Marinette sat on his bed and waited with her hands in her lap. She ran her fingers along her stomach, where she had begun to show. Just a little bit. It wasn’t too obvious and it was probably more due to bloating, but it was still there nonetheless. 

Adrien was suddenly leaning against the doorway in tight leather pants and the fedora hat from earlier. It was hanging low on his head as he did a few fluid movements over to his laptop to turn on  _ Ride  _ by  _ YK Osiris feat. Kehlani _ . He spun to stand in front of her as her seductive gaze ran up his wet body.

Adrien touched his black fedora hat and rolled his hips slowly with his thumb tucked beneath the band of his black leather pants. He bit his bottom lip as he bodyrolled. 

Marinette watched him from his bed as he began to slide around on his feet doing a series of fluid steps. She licked her lips as he body rolled up to her, sliding his hand down his abs and over his cock to grab it. He slowly rolled his hips into his hand before he took her hands in his. She gasped as he placed her hands on his hips and rocked them back and forth before he rolled them again. 

He touched his hat again, letting her hands stay on his hips as he straddled her thighs. She watched him lean back and roll his body, causing his muscles to flex and his cock to be in her face. Marinette let out a whine as he took her hands and slid them down and between his thighs to feel how she made him feel. Her breath hitched as she felt how hard he was. She licked her lips as he sat back up and ran her hands along his damp abs and up to his muscular pecs. 

“Adrien… What are you doing?” She melted as she watched him slowly run her hands back down to his hips as he grinded against her with his hands on hers. 

“Giving you a show.” Adrien winked at her and stood up to run his fingers through her hair and bring her face to his cock, rolling his hips close to her face. 

Her panties got wetter as he maneuvered to be beside her on the bed. He pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him in her dress. She gasped as he lifted his hips from the bed with his hands on her hips. He rolled to the beat with her on top of him. Her nails dug into his hips as she bent her head down to moan. His hardened cock ground against her sex and made her moan and grip his chest harder as she parted her swollen lips. 

“Adrien…” Marinette could barely think of anything else as he smirked beneath her. He reached up and put his fedora hat onto her head as he continued to roll his hips against her, pulling her against him with his hands. She licked her lips and trembled as he continued to work her with his hips. His arousal coaxing her over the edge with each brush of it against her sex. She gasped and bit her bottom lip as she moaned and slowly peered down with her lashes low. 

“Yes?” Adrien smirked as he rolled them onto their sides. He ran his hand slowly up her calf, behind her knee, and along her thigh. He pulled her leg up along the side of his hip and held her close as he continued to grind his hard cock against her. 

“Can you…” Marinette couldn’t even think coherently as he brushed himself against her. She was so close and her whole body tensed up and trembled as she gripped at anything. 

“Can I what?” Adrien brought his lips close to hers, letting his warm breath feather against them. 

“Fuck me, please.” Marinette whined and he smirked before he brushed his lips against hers. 

“Are you sure?” Adrien spoke between kisses and she whined. He softly chuckled as he dipped his tongue between her lips and ran it along hers. 

She moaned in a frustrated way as she grabbed the back of the waistband of his pants to try and shove them down as her tongue fiercely swirled around his, begging for more than he was giving her. 

Adrien groaned as she slipped her hands beneath the band of his tight pants to run down his ass and grip it hard. He chuckled and broke the kiss to pant, “Alright. I got you.” 

Adrien undid his pants and shoved them down as Marinette moved over her panties and grabbed his hip to rub her wet entrance along the length of his hard cock. 

Adrien bit his bottom lip and moaned as he parted them to look down at her with a smoldering expression. He lifted her leg more and shifted to enter her. She suddenly smacked and gripped his bicep as she moaned from how he stretched her open, filling her inch by inch. He slowly rolled his hips and groaned as he pulled her leg more over his hips and maneuvered them so that she was on top of him. 

He ran his hands up her thighs, along her sides, and cupped her breasts. She hissed at how sore they were as he pulled her dress over her head and off. He ran his thumbs over her peaked nipples and she whimpered as she gripped his pecs and ground down on him harder. 

Adrien ran his hand back down her body, taking in how she was beginning to show. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and gripped her hips as he planted his heels and tilted his hips just right, causing her to cry out and tremble as she came hard. He panted and watched her ride out her orgasm as she scratched his pecs with her nails, causing him to groan.

She licked her lips and panted as she caught her breath. “Ad- Adrien…” 

“Nuh-uh. I’m not done with you yet.” Adrien picked her up off of his hips and put her on her side. He used his forearm to push himself up and over her body to lay behind her. She gasped as she felt him run his hand down her hip and along her thigh, bringing her leg up and over his hip. “Ready…” He whispered against her ear and angled his hips, entering her from behind. 

She gasped as he rolled his hips in slow hard movements, pounding into her nice and slow. She reached behind her and gripped his thigh as he ran his hand over her hip and circled her swollen clit with his fingers. She moaned and peered over her shoulder to stare into his heavily lidded eyes as he worked her with his hips and fingers. He ran his fingers along her stomach and captured her breast in his hand, gently tugging on her overly sensitive nipples. 

She cried out in a moan and trembled as her nails dug into his thigh. Adrien let out a loud groan as he rolled her on top of him again. Her hands fell between her knees and gripped his legs as she rode him with her back facing him. 

He watched her arch her back as he ran his hands along the sides of her thighs and groaned. Her ass bounced and her hips circled as she rode him. Small gasping moans escaped her lips and she squealed as he suddenly planted his feet and raised her off the bed with his hips, rolling his body against her. 

She panted and her body tensed up and trembled. Her thoughts melted away and with one hard thrust of his hips, she was gone again. Lost in the waves as her second orgasm tore through her. 

“How many more can you have?” Adrien smirked with damp bangs as he panted. 

“I- I don’t know if I can anymore…” Marinette spoke out of breath as he gently laid her back against him and bent his knees, causing hers to spread. 

“Now, I don’t know about that….” Adrien smirked against her ear as he nibbled along it and ran his hands up her body to caress her breasts with his soft hands. “I think you… have… at least… a few more in there.” 

“I don’t…. kn-OW!” Marinette screamed out as he began to do fast quick-paced pumps into her pussy, holding her against him. She panted and screamed out once, twice, three times as she came over and over again. 

Adrien softly chuckled and panted against her ear as his voice came out low and husky. “You were saying, Princess?” 

“I- Oh my Lord…” Marinette lost all words as he lifted her off of him and let her lay down. 

“Here. Relax and let me do all the work.” Adrien rolled on top of her, making sure to not put weight on her stomach. He sat back on his heels and grabbed her right ankle, placing it on his shoulder. 

“Adrien… seriously… I- I-” Marinette was beyond light headed and she didn’t know if she could take more. Her skin buzzed and tingled.

He placed her other ankle up onto his other shoulder and grabbed her hips to pull her up onto his thighs, entering her. She gasped and her breasts kissed the air as he smirked down at her. 

“Oh god…” Marinette gasped and moaned as he began to move within her slowly.

Adrien smirked as he slowly let her build up again with each movement of his hips. She gasped and watched him through her long lashes as he moved with the beat of the song that was on repeat. It had become white noise at this point. She was too entranced by him. He slowly increased the speed of his hips. She fisted the sheets as shivers ran through her body. She panted as she gasped for air. 

“Adrien. Adrien. Adrien…. I- fuck- I-” Marinette couldn’t finish her sentence as he suddenly sped up with short quick thrusts again until she was bucking her hips and screaming out again. “Oh god…” She finally got words out as she licked her lips and ran her hands through her damp bangs to get them out of her face. 

Adrien gently put her legs around his hips and got onto his elbows to brush his lips gently against hers. “I think that’s enough.” He panted and watched her nod, causing him to softly chuckle. “Alright. My turn, Princess.” 

Marinette nodded and weakly touched his bicep as he ran his hand along her thigh and ground against her in a way that made his throbbing cock feel amazing. He panted and moaned as he got lost in her. She was soaking wet and warm as her tight walls convulsed around him, milking him for all his worth. 

She watched him as his lips parted and his brows furrowed. She reached up and brushed his damp bangs behind his ear as she tried to catch her breath. Her body felt weak as he pumped into her harder, getting lost in her. He slowly opened his eyes and peered into hers as he licked one of his canines with a smirk and chuckled. 

“Does my pussy feel amazing?” Marinette flirted as she ran her fingers along his jawline and pressed her thumb against his bottom lip. 

He playfully bit her thumb and nodded with a moan. “Always.’ Adrien groaned and peered back down as he pumped faster within her. 

She gasped out a moan and suddenly smacked her hands on his biceps, digging her nails into his hard muscles. “Ah...  _ shit.. _ .” 

She felt his cock swell and stimulate the bundle of nerves inside of her. She gasped and swallowed hard as he rolled his hips a few more times. His thighs, widened and trembled. 

“I’m gonna- cum. Ah…” Adrien moaned out as he fucked her harder, letting go. 

She gasped and cried out as she came in time with him, feeling his warm cum fill her in several streams. He continued to move within her as his body trembled, riding out his orgasm. 

He gasped and caught his breath as he slowed his pace. He sighed and pulled out of her to watch as it spilled down her rounded behind. Marinette spread her legs so he could watch as more spilled from her entrance. 

“God you’re so sexy.” Adrien ran his thumb along her entrance and she suddenly grabbed his hand and brought his thumb to her lips to wrap her lips around it, licking it clean. His breath hitched as he watched her stare at him with a smoldering expression. “Shit.” 

Marinette pulled his thumb from her lips with a wet sound and giggled at his shocked expression. “Didn’t expect me to clean up did you?” 

Adrien cleared his throat. “No, no I did not.” 

“You taste delicious.” Marinette sat up and grabbed his hips. He tried to protest as she slowly licked along the length of him, gathering his soft cock into her mouth. 

He trembled as she licked and cleaned his cock with her tongue and mouth. He gathered her hair in his hand and panted as he felt blood rush between his thighs again. 

“That was fast.” Marinette peered up at him and licked her lips as she ran her hand along his hard, throbbing, cock. 

Adrien growled and pulled her on top of his hips as he fell back and she squealed. 

**Song that is playing on repeat:**

[ **Ride by YK Osiris feat. Kehlani** ](https://youtu.be/VfiEkwZxF9Q)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm going back to working on my original novels, but here is an update for this one. :) Thank you for reading and commenting and leaving kudos! :) Thank you to CoffeeComicsGalore for helping me with some of the plot when I got stuck. XD**

Kagami sat with her coffee between her hands as she watched Alya drink her own. She worried her bottom lip as she thought about Luka and what they had done for her. 

“I was thinking… what if we invite a few friends to the club. Ones that haven’t seen each other in ages, but had this huge thing for one another in lycee.” Kagami poked at her fruit tart. 

“Kagami… even if we thought that was a good idea. There is no guarantee that these people even care about one another anymore.” Alya rolled her eyes and used her hand to speak. 

“But! There is still a possibility, right? Plus with how those men move now… if they knew they were dancers now? Could you imagine?” Kagami became excited about the very thought. 

“I can imagine some of them only going to see what they look like now and less about whether they still wanted them or not as a person. I don’t know if that’s an amazing idea.” Alya took a bite of her croissant. 

“I mean… you guys got me with Luka. We got Marinette with her roommate, of all people. And you got Nino. You can’t tell me that not one soul from lycee would want something like THAT.” Kagami gestured with her hand and Alya sighed. 

“I’d have to ask Nino to put something together with the boys. I don’t know what they’d say. It’s been years, Kagami.” Alya picked up her coffee cup and brought it to her lips. 

“See what he says.” Kagami became more excited as the conversation switched to work. 

***

Marinette sat on the couch of their apartment knitting a baby blanket. She had picked a light green to match parts of Adrien’s eyes. It was a lovely spring color and it appealed to her. Suddenly the news came on and she peered up to see a woman with dark reddish hair and white tips sitting with Nadja. 

“Thank you Lila Rossi for joining us this evening. We hope that you can shed some light on this situation. We heard that you are trying to start up an online campaign to help your cause.” Nadja held her tablet in her lap as she smiled at the woman across from her. 

“Yes. It was horrible.” Lila let fake tears fall down her cheeks as she sniffed for the viewers.

“May I ask how this all started? How you came to decide to start this Sexual Harassment Awareness Act?” Nadja didn’t want to step on her toes and upset the woman more, but she wanted to know more and so did the world. 

Lila took a tissue from the rectangular box beside her on a round side table. “It all started when my friends wanted to take me out for a night of fun.” 

Marinette’s eyes widened and she dropped her knitting needles into her lap as she focused on the television. 

“As most friends do on the weekends…” Nadja shifted gears to pay close attention to her story. 

“And there was this man dancing at the strip club that my friends forced me to go to. Adrien, I believe his name was. I mean he’s only one of the many men that dance at this place, but he’s the-” Lila feigned not being able to get the words out. 

Nadja reached over to gently touch her hand. “It’s alright. Take your time.” 

“He-” She blotted her eyes with a tissue. “My friends wanted me to pay for the VIP experience. And I was so- so nervous. But I did it anyway.” 

Adrien walked into the room with his toothbrush in his mouth and a white towel around his waist as he froze staring at the television. 

“What happened once you were in that VIP room, Lila?” Nadja kept her voice cool and calm so that she didn’t upset her. 

“He- He had me sit down on the couch. He told me he was going to make me do things that no other man had made me do. He- he then proceeded to touch me. I told him no, but- but he ignored it…” Lila began to full blown sob and Marinette looked over her shoulder at an irritated Adrien. “He- came after me. Pushed me against the wall- and- and he lifted my dre-” 

Suddenly Adrien ran over, snatched the remote, and shut it off. 

“What the hell… is that?” Marinette searched his broken gaze as he clenched his teeth. “What kind of psycho bullshit is she spewing from her-”

Adrien placed his finger over her lips. “Shush. Stop. I don’t know how to deal with this shit. Fuck. Hang on.” He sat down beside her on the couch with his head in his hands. “I don’t know how to process this. This is bad. Real bad. Fuck.” 

“Adrien… what does this mean? For you? For Plagg? For the club?” Marinette was more than worried as she ran her hand over her stomach. “For our kitten?”

Adrien groaned and peered down with his bangs in his fists. “Means if she gets this out further? The club is gonna lose revenue and I need to solve this shit fast before I end up in court. Worse yet prison. God… fucking… damnit!” 

“Calm down. We’ll figure this shit out.” Marinette touched his bicep and his angry panting calmed down as he took deep breaths. “It’s okay. There has to be a way out of this.” 

“Yeah.” The word came out of Adrien’s mouth clipped and irritated as he widened his eyes for a moment in anger. “But I’m coming up empty.” 

“Same.” Marinette sighed as she sat back and ran her fingers over her stomach. Suddenly her stomach flipped and she sat up. 

“What?” Adrien grabbed the couch like he was going to have to do something to help her, causing the drama to go to the back of his mind. 

Marinette swallowed hard as she felt sick to her stomach. She groaned and took deep breaths for a moment. 

“What? Talk to me. Marinette!” Adrien was suddenly thrown into a panic. 

Marinette held up her hand and covered her mouth with the other as she ran out of the room and into their bathroom. Adrien hopped over the couch and took off after her. 

“Marinette. Talk to m-” Adrien stalled in the doorway as she threw herself over the toilet to be sick. “-e. Nevermind. Here.” Adrien walked up to her calmly and got on his knees to gather her hair as she emptied her stomach. 

Sobs escaped her lips as she wiped her mouth before she gagged again. “Pregnancy sucks ass… Why does no one tell you how much it sucks!” She burst into more tears as she leaned back on her heels and grabbed toilet paper to wipe her mouth. 

“Because then no one would want to be pregnant.” Adrien softly chuckled as he put her hair up into a messy bun and flushed the toilet for her. “Here.” Adrien held his hand out to her and she held her finger up as she got sick again. Adrien sighed and sat down behind her to run his hand along her back. “I would ask if you’re okay, but I’m gonna just sit here with my big mouth shut.” 

“Be- best if you do.” Marinette could barely get the words out as she held her stomach and tried to take deep breaths. 

“You’re gorgeous. You know that?” Adrien watched her peer over her shoulder with a confused expression. 

“There is no way in hell you find this…” Marinette gestured to the bowl and herself. “Sexy. Also…” She shoved him. “Your cologne or whatever it is... is making me sick.”

Adrien sighed and stood up. Marinette watched him take off his towel and hang it up. She looked away as he turned on the shower beside her and stepped in before it got hot. 

“Fuck! It’s cold.” Adrien shivered and started to rub plain water all over his body. “Have a scent you prefer? Smell all these soaps and tell me which one is fine.” 

Marinette groaned and stood up, flushing the toilet and rinsing her mouth out. She walked over and pulled the first one he handed her. 

She smelled it and gagged before she covered her mouth with the back of her hand. “Not that one.” 

“Toss it out.” Adrien spoke over the water before grabbing the next one. 

“You want me to waste soap?” Marinette was shocked as she swallowed hard. 

“If it makes you sick? Yes. Throw it out.” Adrien shrugged and passed her the next one. “What about that one?” 

Marinette brought it to her nose. It was sweeter and smelled like lemon and honey. “That one’s fine.” She passed him it and she heard him sigh with relief. She burst out laughing for a moment. 

“What?” Adrien chuckled as he took the soap to rub all over his body. 

“Nothing. You sighing like it’s the biggest relief in the world.” Marinette giggled more as she went to brush her teeth. 

“Look, I only have so much soap and I don’t have all day.” Adrien laughed and Marinette snorted. 

“Rude! I’m pregnant with your child!” Marinette scolded him as she laughed harder. 

Adrien burst out laughing as she heard him turn off the shower and climb out. He grabbed his towel and started to dry his hair and body. He wrapped it back around his waist and came up behind her. “Does this appease, M’Lady?” 

Marinette burst out in a short laugh and sniffed him. “Yes. You smell so much better now.” 

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Anything else that makes you sick, Princess?” 

“I don’t know. It just started.” Marinette shrugged and Adrien kissed her cheek. 

“I’m going to go get ready to go to the club. We’re all dancing tonight and I can only imagine what Plagg is going to say about this whole thing.” Adrien sighed as he left the bathroom. 

“DO YOU WANT ME TO GO WITH?” Marinette called after him. 

“No… I WANT YOU TO STAY PUT WHERE IT’S SAFE!” Adrien called back as he shoved on a maroon g-string from his drawer. 

Marinette walked out of their bathroom and into his bedroom, sitting on his bed. “You know…” Her gaze went from his muscular legs to his forest green eyes. “We need to turn one of our bedrooms into a baby nursery.” 

“Yeah. True.” Adrien sighed as he ran his hand through his wet hair, looking for his clothes. 

“What song are you guys doing tonight?” Marinette gazed at his amazing muscular ass as he walked around his bedroom, searching. 

“Um…” Adrien brushed his hair behind his ears as he threw his hands up and slapped the sides of his thighs afterwards. “It’s  _ Attention _ by  _ Todrick Hall _ .” 

Marinette nodded and stood up, walking to his closet. Adrien stared at her as she began to yank clothing out, throwing the items onto his bed. “There.” 

Adrien peered down to see shiny gold tiny shorts that left little to the imagination, a black leather harness that was made to cross over his chest in thick bands, and a wine red mesh tee. “A bit uh… risque don’t you think?” 

“Is it?” Marinette walked over to grab the harness, holding it out to him on her index finger. “Because… I wanna see you in this.” 

Adrien smirked and took the harness from her finger, undoing one of the buckles to slide it over his head and onto his body. He fasted the buckle around his torso, right beside his left pec muscle. He did it with ease like he had done it a million times before. 

“Alright. Hand me the damn tiny shorts. I haven’t worn this shit in ages.” He held his hand out and wiggled his fingers in a ‘hand it over’ motion. 

Marinette giggled and threw the shorts at him. He slipped them on and pulled them to sit low on his hips, showing off the deep ‘V’ at his hips. She walked up and ran her fingers beneath the leather harness before she suddenly yanked him closer. 

“I like this look on you.” She played with the metal O-Rings that sat above his pecs where the leather began to criss-cross over them. “Why don’t you wear this more often?” 

“Not many songs call for this.” Adrien watched her run her fingers along the cool material. 

“Well that needs to change.” Marinette giggled and pushed him away to grab his mesh shirt. “Here.” 

Adrien took the shirt and slipped it over his head and onto his body with ease. “Now, I just need my black jacket and joggers to shove over this.” 

“Do you have… to?” Marinette grabbed his shirt in her fists as she reached up on her toes to brush her lips against his. 

“Afraid so, Princess.” Adrien gently kissed her and set her aside so that he could grab his black leather jacket and black knit joggers. 

Marinette watched him throw stuff over it and pull the knit hood over his head as he left to get on black sneakers and to throw his keys into his pocket. 

She walked up to him and pulled his jacket, causing him to stumble back towards her. “Hey.” 

“What?” Adrien peered down at her as he caught his balance. 

“It’ll be okay. Alright?” Marinette fixed his jacket and watched him nod. 

Marinette’s phone went off as Adrien kissed her before he left out the front door. She sighed and sat on the couch to answer her phone. 

“Hello?” Marinette heard Alya’s familiar voice. 

“Hey, girl… We’re going to the club. You gotta come with! We’re getting all of the girls from lycee to come! Nate included.” Her best friend’s voice came across excited. 

“I’d love to but I can’t.” Marinette thought about how Adrien didn’t want her to go in. “And you shouldn’t either. It’s not safe right now.” 

“Because of this Lila chick that’s on the news?” Alya raised an eyebrow at it. “I saw that. What is she talking about?” 

Marinette groaned and gave her the whole story. “And now she’s trying to turn it backwards and blame Adrien for it.” 

“She sounds like a bitch. We’ll go and tell you what happens.” Alya went to hang up when Marinette burst out.

“Wait!” Marinette sighed as she stood up to get dressed. “I’ll come with. Just give me a moment to get dressed.” 

“Adrien is going to kill you, you know that right?” Alya sighed and Marinette cleared her throat. 

“I’d rather you all be safe.” Marinette scrambled to put on black leggings and a loose red top that was long. She quickly shoved on red ballet flats and grabbed her bag before she left the apartment. “Where are you guys at?” 

“Kagami’s, but we’ll meet you outside of the club.” Alya hung up the phone once Marinette agreed. 

***

Adrien shoved open the door to Plagg’s office and found him on the phone yelling at someone. He cringed and flinched as Plagg peered up at him with a glare. 

“It’s fine! I got it!” Plagg hung up his phone and grabbed a cigar, clipping the end and placing it between his lips. 

“Bad news?” Adrien sat down in the leather chair across from him. 

“Who the FUCK is this chick?” Plagg lit the end and sucked in smoke, letting it burn his chest. 

“A piece of shit.” Adrien groaned as he hit his forehead with his hand. 

“I got that. Believe me, kid. But what is this shit she’s spewing about you?” Plagg leaned back in his chair as he stared at him. 

“Lies. Loads of lies and her money is carrying her to high places.” Adrien sighed and gripped his hair. 

“My club is going to fall to ruins if this isn’t fixed. Plus your ass will be sitting in a jail cell. So, until I figure this out…” Plagg looked over the numbers of patrons that were in the club. “I’m losing money.” 

“I know. I know it’s bad. I- I’ll figure something out.” Adrien sighed and stood up. 

“Well if you’re going to… figure that shit out fast. I’m going to do what I can on my end. Talk to the boys.” Plagg waved him away and Adrien nodded before he left. 

Adrien walked down the hallway with determined steps before he flung open the main hangout area for all the guys. He hardly went in there, but tonight that was going to change. 

“Hey!” Adrien called out, causing all of the other men to stop what they were doing. 

“I’m really sorry, man. I saw the news.” Kim peered up at him as he stopped putting oil on his muscular arms. 

“It’s fine. Doesn’t matter.” Adrien cut his hand through the air to make him stop talking about it. “Plagg is going to lose this club if we don’t think of something. I need talents. GO!” He snapped his fingers and twirled his wrist to make them start talking. 

“I got aerial bands. I can dust them off and use them for a set.” Kim shrugged as he threw on a white tank top. 

“Good! Nino! What you got, man?” Adrien pointed at his best friend. 

“I got… DJ skills? I can DJ for the crowd and somehow incorporate that into an act.” Nino messed with his light tan fedora hat. 

“Alright! Marc!” Adrien pointed at the dark haired man in the room that was wearing a mesh hoodie pulled over his head. He wore black eyeliner and a hot pink crop top beneath his hoodie and tiny matching shorts. 

“I uh…” Marc rubbed his upper arm as he thought for a moment. “I got writing? I can write a poem about a person in the club and dance for them?” 

“Sounds great! Who’s next!” Adrien raised his hand and wiggled his fingers to get some more answers. 

“I can sing and play guitar.” Luka spoke up from the shadows. “I don’t strip anymore, but I’d be down to do that if it helps.” 

“Great!” Adrien snapped his fingers and stared at Max. “Max?” 

“I can make a dance using greenscreens. Like rain and doors appearing out of nowhere. Stuff like that.” Max shrugged and Adrien nodded. 

“Ivan?” Adrien stared at a heavily muscular man. “What you got for me?” 

“I can lift heavy shit like two women on chairs and show off my strength skills?” Ivan shrugged and Adrien clapped.

“We got this shit. Let’s work on that and give them a show worth paying for. We need to do more than fuck air, got it? Let’s bring this motherfuckin’ house down!” Adrien threw his fist in the air and rolled it to rile them up. 

“You got it!” They yelled out and all fist bumped. 

Nino walked up to Adrien and clapped him on the shoulder. “So uh… bro. What are you doing?” 

“I’m going to install a pole up in this bitch and use it.” Adrien smirked as he grabbed his friend’s shoulders. 

“Do you even know how to pole dance?” Nino raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I do. I just don’t do it often.” Adrien winked at him and Nino laughed. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Nino clapped him on the back and walked away to finish getting ready. 

***

_ Attention  _ by  _ Todrick Hall _ began to play and Marinette stared at the stage between Nate and Alya. She was excited to have everyone there with her, but she was also worried because of Lila being a serious threat. She worried her bottom lip as she watched Marc come out on stage in a hot pink crop top and tiny black mesh shorts with a hot pink thong beneath it. He had on black pvc boots that went up past his knees. 

He held up a neon green megaphone and began to lip sync, ‘ _ Do I have your attention? _ ’, as he walked around the stage waving his hand at the crowd to get them into it. He walked down the middle as all the guys came out and slid along the stage to land around him in various poses. 

Chat and Nino were up on their sides with their weight on their feet and one palm and their other hand behind their head. Ivan was in the back with his arms up behind his head, flexing his arms with his stance wide. Max had his thumbs hooked in the front of his shorts, tugging them down slightly. Kim was doing a full split in front of Marc leaning on his elbows, staring at the audience. 

Marc placed his hand on his hip as he cocked it and gave attitude as he mouthed, ‘ _ Is you taking notes? _ ’.

Nate swallowed hard as he watched Marc fling the megaphone down by his hip, causing Kim to bodyroll up to him and take it from his hand. 

Marc suddenly crouched down and all of the men body rolled up onto their feet to mirror his movement. They began to thrust the air fast and shift their hands back and forth beside their hips, showing off their muscles as they flexed. 

All of them men stood up straight and slid in front of Marc. He grabbed Chat and Nino’s shoulders, shoving them aside to walk down the center of the row of men. He walked with one foot in front of the other, swaying his hips. He did a spin and suddenly bent over with his legs spread and shook his ass for the crowd. Everyone screamed as he ripped off his shorts, showcasing his muscular ass as it bounced with each shake. 

Nate swallowed hard as heat pooled between his thighs. Marinette smiled over at the man next to her losing his shit. 

Marc rolled his body as he stood up and suddenly suicided into a full split, bouncing his ass with his hands bracing his weight in front of him. 

Kim ran his hand along Max’s spine and slowly dipped the shorter man forward, ripping Max’s pants from his hips and legs. Max parted his lips as Kim thrusted against his ass and smacked his hand along it, causing it to bounce. The crowd went wild as Chat grabbed Nino’s pant loops and yanked him close, bringing his lips close to his. Chat reached up and flicked Nino’s fedora from his head and turned around, pressing his back against Nino’s chest. He began to quickly shift his ass against Nino’s crotch with the beat and ripped the man’s pants from his body. Nino grabbed Chat’s hips, yanking him close and making their hips hit the beats before ripping his tiny shirts off. 

Chat smacked Nino’s hip and walked away from him to dance with the rest. They all dropped to their knees and slid to the front of the stage with Marc in the middle. 

The megaphone was thrown back to Marc and he caught it with a hand on his hip and it turned up towards the air, ‘Do I have your attention?’. 

The crowd screamed as all of the men held their hands behind their back and stood up with perfect posture in thongs. 

The song shifted to another one and they all lept from the stage to make their rounds around the room.

Marinette gasped when a bottle of water was sat down in front of her and soft lips were suddenly near her ear. She felt his warm breath on her ear and she ran her teeth along her bottom lip. 

“Someone was supposed to stay home where it was safe.” His voice came out alluring and she whined as she realized she had been caught. 

“I wanted to make sure my friends were safe.” Marinette turned her head to peer at Chat. She slipped her finger beneath his leather harness and yanked him closer. “This harness really does suit you.”

Chat smirked and kissed her, “Now, drink water and go home please.” 

“No… I wanna stay.” Marinette whined and he sighed as he crouched down beside her and grabbed the water to crack it open. 

“Drink at least, please.” Chat passed her the bottle and she took it from him. 

“I wanted to make sure everything was okay.” Marinette took a sip of the water. 

“Everything is fine. I got it handled. I need you to go home and be a good girl. I’ll be fine.” Chat touched her chin and kissed her again. “Alya?!”

“Hm?” Alya turned her attention from Nino on her lap to Chat. 

“Can you take my girl home, please?” Chat searched her gaze and she softly smiled. 

“Of course.” Alya slipped the last euro into Nino’s thong and smacked his ass, causing him to kiss her and get up to dance on a man across from them. “C’mon girl.” 

“Can’t I stay?” Marinette begged her best friend and Alya stared at Chat. 

Chat sighed and held his hand out to Marinette. “Fine. In my dressing room, princess.” 

Marinette took his hand and let Chat lead her away from Marc thrusting his cock in Nate’s blushing face. 

“Why did you come here tonight?” Chat spoke to her as he led her down a hallway to his dressing room. 

“I was worried. What’s the plan?” Marinette searched his eyes and Chat ran a hand through his hair. 

“The plan is to try to use our talents to make this club thrive longer. Plagg is working with the legalities. He and I are going to try and save my ass and this club’s but I really need for you to stay home and be safe.” Chat set her down on the couch in his dressing room. 

Marinette nodded as he flopped onto the couch next to her and grabbed her legs to bring them over his own. He ran his hand up and down her thighs, more to comfort himself than her. She touched her rounded stomach and bit her bottom lip. 

“You did good out there tonight.” Marinette smiled as she peered up at an exhausted man. 

“Thanks. I’m not even close to being free from here tonight. I wish I could take you home and just cuddle with you, but I can’t.” Chat ran his hand up to caress her stomach as she moved her out of the way. “This baby is going to be so lucky.” 

“Why’s that?” Marinette ran her hand through his hair as he ran his fingers over her stomach. 

Chat peered up at her with a warm smile. “Because they will have the best maman.” 

“And papa. Don’t forget yourself, Adrien.” Marinette touched his chin and leaned slightly to brush her lips against his when he met her the rest of the way. 

Chat broke the kiss and softly laughed. “And papa.” 

Marinette giggled and heard him groan as he sat back to get up. “I’ll be back. Gotta work. Stay here.” 

“Okay.” Marinette ran her hand over her stomach as she smiled and watched him leave. 

  
  


**Song they danced to:**

[ **Attention by Todrick Hall ** ](https://youtu.be/664rw6p0SUo)


End file.
